Are You Ready For Paily Love?
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars at all! Here you will see Paily One-Shot! I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Fields-McCullers

A/N: So a couple of people have asked for me to do some more Paily stories and I think it's time to have a Paily One-Shot stories. Now I'll try my best to write more Paily one-shots and posted them here for you to read.

* * *

Fields-McCullers

* * *

"Your hands fit in mine like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind, it was meant to be."

 _As I sang the opening line to this beautifully written the curtain in front of the stage dropped to the ground. I could see my family and friends trying to work out what was going on, I hadn't told anyone expect for my side of the wedding party._

"And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheek and it all makes sense to me."

 _Just a few short hours ago, I said five very important words to the love of my life 'I do' and 'I love you.' My maid of honour Hanna Marin stood up from her seat and went over to my wife. I watched as Hanna led my beautiful wife Paige McCullers but now Paige Fields-McCullers to the front of the dance floor. Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery made up the rest of my bridal party stood up from their chairs, Spencer picked up a chair to bring over for Paige to sit down on and Aria made her way up to the stage._

"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. But bear this in mind, it was meant to be."

 _Hanna and Spencer joined Aria and I up on the stage, they were both my back up singer while Aria played the acoustic guitar._

"You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine. But I'll love them endlessly."

 _As I stared out at Paige, I could see her trying not to cry but failing just a little bit._

"I won't let these little things slip out of my month. But if I do it's you, oh it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you and all these little things."

 _Glancing around the room I could see everyone was enchanted by this unexpected performance. Growing up I kept my singing voice a secret which funnily enough was how I met Paige._

"You can't go to be without a cup of tea, and maybe that's the reason you talk in your sleep and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep. Though it makes no sense to me."

 _One day in high school my sophomore year, I was really angry and I can't remember why but singing always helped get rid of my anger. I was singing one of my all-time favourite songs 'Because of You – By Kelly Clarkson. I was really getting into that song, I had accidently thrown a chair at the wall and that was when I saw Paige because it had almost hit her._

"I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape. You never want to know how you weigh, you still squeeze into your jeans but you're perfect to me."

 _It had scared us both the whole throwing the chair; I had never gotten that physical while singing and Paige had never nearly been hit by a chair. I remember breaking down crying that day and Paige help me for hours. After that we both felt emotionally connect to each other, especially since she was the first person to ever hear me sing._

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you and all these little things."

 _We spent a lot of time together during school, after school, on weekends we'd have sleep over and in the summer we went camping together for three weeks. Spending that much time with just one person it brings you closer and also feelings for one another start to appear; though they might've been there all along._

"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you and you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to. If I let you know I'm here for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh."

 _Camping with Paige for almost a month had been great; when I look back it was like a test run for if we ever live together that's how great it was. Neither us were really camping types and we hated that tent, but it became a very special place for us and still is in our heart. In the tent was where we held hands for the first time as a couple, we shared our first kiss, our first time snuggling at night, it's where we revealed how we truly felt and it's where we slept together for the first time. A tent isn't the most romantic thing but we were together and that was where the romantic side of us come out of._

"I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth. 'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to. And I'm in love with you and all these little things."

 _As I sang this line, I heard 'A'ww from all over the room and it was because a slid began to play of Paige and I together. With the help of Aria, I had been able to put it together and these photos weren't just of us begin in a relationship but also just as friends. It had been great looking back on my time with Paige, I had known her for eight years now and it was a long time to know a person and I hoped I hadn't taken anything for granted._

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up too. I'm in love with you and all these little things."

Together Hanna, Aria, Spencer and I finished the song off together strongly, I had sang while staring into Paige eyes. Paige was crying I knew it was happy tears and she was the most beautiful person in the room. Everyone gathered by the guitar stopping that the song had ended, they all stood to their feet and clapped.

Clearing my throat, I say into the microphone "Thank-you, thank-you but can everyone please take a seat," I make a hand gesture for everyone to seat and they all slowly do.

"Thank-you very much."

"Okay for those of you who don't know me, I was Emily Fields but I am now Emily Fields-McCullers and I have just married the beautiful Paige Fields-McCullers. Yep, no going back now," I say which gets a laugh out of everyone.

"Today is a very special day for Paige and I, we both don't normally dress up in white and that's why it's special. I've never seen Paige in white or a dress with frill's before but the again Paige has never seen me in a white frill dress and she never will," I had decided much to my Mother disgusted to wear a completely white suit and Paige wanted to as well but her Mother was able to convince her to wear a dress.

"While seeing each other all dressed up that's not the reason today is special. When Paige and I were trying to decide on a wedding date, which by the way people you did not make easy. But obviously by all the white and the lack of money n our bank accounts we were able to select the date, which is today."

"Eight years ago from today, I was in a classroom and I was angry, at what I can't remember. The one thing that always made me a lot calmer was singing, whenever I was angry I would leave to be by myself and would sing. On this particular day I decided to sing 'Because of you – by Kelly Clarkson' a few of you may know it. I had been getting really into the song, I didn't know what was going on around me and in the end I ended up throwing a chair at a wall."

"The chair was okay but standing right next to the wall was this beautiful brunette wearing a white and blue checked flannel shirt and blue jeans. Who was this beautiful brunette you ask, well it was none other than Paige McCullers."

"Yep, today marks eight years since I met Paige and let's just say it wasn't the most romantic moment. Because afterwards I ended up crying but what lead from there was the rest of my life with Paige."

"Now those who've never heard of that Kelly Clarkson song are probably wondering why didn't she sing that song, it would've been more romantic. Well my answer is listen to that song and then ask me that question, that song is not a very romantic song and while it does hold a very important meaning to Paige and I, I decided to sing One Direction Little Things instead."

"Anyway back to this period of time, Paige my beautiful, beautiful wife. I want you to know that I will always love you, I'll always be here for you no matter what you need and I like my eggs over easy," I smiled which made everyone laugh.

"Okay seriously, I'll always try to make you laugh and smile. I'll always give you hugs and kisses when you need them. I'll always let you steal my hoodie jumpers, you people may laugh but that girl is a thief when it comes to my hoodies. After like a month of us dating right, I go over to her house and in her draw I found four of my hoodies. When I asked Paige about them she told me that we just had the same taste in hoodies, I go home to look for those hoodies and they are nowhere."

"Oh, shit I am supposed to be serious, sorry everyone, I am very bad at being serious."

"I'll always keep you safe and warm. I'll always take pinkie-promises seriously. I'll always wear my Winnie the Pooh onesie when we have our snuggle movie day and everyone in a relationship this is a must thing to do."  
"Paige Fields-McCullers, I chose you. I chose you over everything. I chose to love you. I chose to love your smile, your quirkiness, and your eyes. I chose to love you for the rest of my life. I am in love with you Paige Fields-McCullers."

* * *

Stepping down off the stage, I make my way over towards Paige. As I am walking over to her, she stands up from her seat and opens her arms up for me. Stepping into Paige arms, careful not to stand on her dress. My arms wrap around Paige as hers do the same to me, my head rests on Paige's chest and we just stand their hugging. When we step back from each other, we are all smiles until Paige punches me little in the arm.

"What was that for?" I asked trying not to pout.

"For not telling me you were going to sing and for making me cry."

"Well I'm sorry baby," I say while leaning up to peck her all over the face.

"Okay, okay you're forgiven," Paige said as she grabs a hold of my face to hold it still. Smiling at each other sweetly before we both lean in and share one of the many kisses to come in our life together. Every time I kiss Paige it feels like the first, I always remember our first kiss in the tent and I get the same butterfly feeling in my stomach. We can hear our family and friends rejoicing around us but we are too focused on each other to pay attention to anything or anyone else.

The End.


	2. Floating On a Cloud

Floating On a Cloud

* * *

Do you ever feel this sudden connection with new people that you meet, you just talking to them for a minute and then two hours later they know everything about and vice versa? Do you ever just feel drawn to a person like you need to know everything about them right there and then, what their favourite colour is, favourite food, and favourite season?

When there birthday is, what they don't like about the world, what they believe in and anything else that you could possible ever be as a person. Do you ever feel the need to be around them and when you're not your heartaches until hey finally come back and you're talking with them never left in the first place?

Do you ever feel that you're not good enough to be around this person because they are just so amazing, really good at everything? That's what it feels like when I am around her, she makes me smile, laugh, feel crazy and I actually like it. She makes me feel like there's not a care in the world that nothing else in the world matter expected for right then and now. Emily Fields was her name, she made everything feel magical.

"Hey!" I heard being shouted behind me. Turning around to look I saw it was Emily trying to get my attention.

"Where's your head at?"

"Just thinking about how you make me feel?"

"Oh yeah and how is that?"

"Like a cloud?"

"A cloud?"

"Yeah, light, happy and carefree."

Emily nodded and said "Well don't go floating up to high, I'd miss you too much," lines like that from one Emily Fields made my heart melt for her. Emily leant forward and kissed me on the lips, it was a quick peck but if I had one thing to do before I'd die it'd be that in a heartbeat. I felt so lucky to have Emily Fields as my girlfriend, yes we've had a lot of drama to get to this point but it was all worth it just to see Emily beautiful smile.

"You coming?" I heard Emily ask as she held out her hand for me to take. Nodding my head, I closed my locker as I took her head and she dragged me away to our special spot where we would have lunch. We could just be us there, no drama, no problems, just us happy, free and crazy in love. It was definitely love at first sight for me with Emily, Emily took a while to fall in love with me but when she did say those magically word "I'm in love with you Paige McCullers," when she said those magically words while laying on top of me in my bedroom; it was amazing.

We had slept together for the first time after that and it was magically too; well as magically as anyone's first time could be, we were each other's first. Spending time with Emily just being ourselves and alone was always great, she made me laugh out of control and so much you had tears running down your face. Emily would always wipe them away for me before leaning and kissing me, she would then tell me she loved me and said something stupid like "I love you but I'm leaving you for this bread roll," it was always in a joking matter and it always made me laugh. It intrigued me to see what she would use next or say, but she always made me laugh in the end. I was in love with Emily Fields and I wasn't afraid to shout it from the roof tops.

The End.


	3. Are We Like Everyone Else

Are We Like Everyone Else

* * *

"Em?"

"Yeah Paige?"

"Why do you love me like you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you with me, when there are practically girls lining the street to be your friend?"

"Okay, I think your exaggerating."

"I'm not, why are you with me, when there are better looking girls out there then me?"

"Paige your beautiful inside and out."

"You say that to everyone, how am I meant to be special."

"The reason I love you is because you give me a reason to smile Paige, you give me a reason to get out of bed in the morning when all I want to do is sleep. I've loved before but I've never been in love until I met you, actually until I met you I didn't really understand love. I didn't understand why Aria get so passionate about it, why Spencer fights so hard just to keep it in her life or why Hanna cries over losing it. I didn't understand what my friends were going through because I had never been through it myself; I could only be a sounding board until I met you. You showed me what love meant and you had no clue you were even doing it. You brought this new passion into my life, this exciting new feeling to my life and you made me believe in the possibilities. I love you Paige."

"Wow," I had no idea that's how I made Emily feel.

"What did I say something wrong?"

"No just the complete opposite, I had no idea that's how I made you feel."

"Yeah well you do," I watched as Emily smiled before leaning forward to peck my lips. When Emily went to move back I reach out with my hand to keep her in place and keep kissing me, I was enjoying the moment until Emily's phone start to ring.

Emily said "I could ignore it."

"No, it might be one of the girls."

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head and Emily smiled at me before leaning back away from me to answer her phone. The conversation went hello, no, no, because I'm with Paige, get your mind out of the gutter. By the way the conversation went and Emily blushing, I knew it was Hanna who had rang; Hanna was the only person Emily allowed to talk like that to her.

When Emily hang up, I asked "How's Hanna?"

"How'd you know it was Hanna?"

"By the conversation."

"Oh, well she's bored and wanted to come over to watch movies and raid my fridge."

"Is she coming over?"

"No, I told her you were here. She of course took it the wrong way and said she was sorry for spoiling the mode."

"Hanna is definitely one of a kind."

"Yeah but I love her in a best friend, sisterly way."

"I know, I know how important your friend are to you. So if you want to ring Hanna back and invite her over to watch movies than go for it, I won't mind."

"Hanna's probably already ringing the other two girls and asked them, one is bound to say yes and she'll be telling them we are doing it."

"Don't they already think we are?"

"Probably, you're okay with us not doing it yet?"

"Yes, we both have to be comfortable and ready. As much as everyone else thinks after us dating for nearly eight months is enough time to be ready to have sex, doesn't mean we have to be like anyone else."

"Were we really anyone else to begin with?"

"No but I was trying to make a point. So what if other kids our age have had sex, it doesn't mean we have too."

"Thank-you, you are incredible."

"I know," Emily smiled at me before pulling at my shirt to bring me down on top of her.

Emily then suggested "Until we are ready though, we can still have hot make-out session?"

"Totally," I say before crushing our lips together. Feeling Emily kissing me back was the most amazing sensation in the world, for the one you love to love you back and kiss you like Emily does; you must've won the lottery.

The End.


	4. Breathtaking

Breathtaking

* * *

"What are you watching?" I heard Paige ask as she entered my bedroom.

"Hello to you too," I say back. Paige had to stay late for more practice and normally I stayed with her, either watching or joining in but I wanted to get home and watch Gilmore Girls. It was a show Mum and I used to watch all the time growing up and they were putting some old episode on time and I had a feeling of nostalgia.

"Hello," Paige leant down pecking my lips before moving over to my desk. I saw her place the bag of Chinese food down on my desk and start dishing it up. This was how we spent most of our Thursday nights, we both didn't have a lot of catch and watching a movie with Chinese food was always fun.

"So what are you watching?" Paige asked again.

"Gilmore Girls."

"What is it about?" I sat in shock, I had never met anyone who hadn't seen at least an episode of Gilmore Girls.

I replied with "I find it extremely bad that you as my girlfriend of seven months hasn't heard of Gilmore Girls and hasn't watched it with me."

Paige said "Well that's not my fault but what is it about."

"This Mum and Daughter they're like best friends, the Mum had her daughter at sixteen. Her parents are rich but they didn't understand her so she was rebellious against their way of life. She ended up moving out at seventeen and got a job at hotel in a town called Stars Hallow. The Daughter gets accepted into this private school which she needs in order to go to Harvard but the Mum can't afford to pay. That is all I'll tell you, you need to watch and find out for yourself."

"Sounds really interesting, do you have any DVDs?"

"Yeah but I was watching it live," I say while opening the button draw of my bed side table.

"Here," I hand Paige the DVD case of season on.

Paige then said "I wonder what it is like to have your Mum as your best friend and be close like that."

"I wouldn't know."

"Things with your Mum are good though?" Paige questioned.

"Sort of, this was a show I grew up watching with her and we haven't watch it since I came out."

"I'm sure she's just been busy."

"Maybe, anyway come here," I say while waving Paige over to me.

"What about the food?" Paige questioned confused.

"In a sec," I say while pulling Paige down on top of me.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Paige asked through giggles, I had started to kiss her neck.

"I'm just making sure you know that I love you and that's not going to change."

"I already know that, you tell me nearly every single day."

"I just want you to know."

"Well I do," Paige pulled back slightly so she could peck my lips a couple of times.

I asked as Paige rolled off top of me "Have I ever told you how amazing you smell, I can't get enough of it?"

"No you haven't but it's very sweet of you to say," Paige said smiling back at me. I watch breathless as Paige pulls her shark's swim team jacket off and places it carefully on my desk chair but that's not what left me breathless, it was the sight of her beautifully toned arms. Following her hands as she slowly pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had put in after swimming, I could see it was slightly dump but Paige hated having her hair up; she only did it for swimming.

"Em?" I heard Paige question.

"Yeah," I say snapping my eyes to Paige's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"You're beautiful," I watched as Paige smiled but also blushed.

"Thank-you, so are you though."

"I know but your breath takingly beautiful, I don't know how many times I find myself breathless just by the sight of those shoulder of yours."

"I'm guessing a lot," Paige said cheekily. I smiled back at Paige and shook my head but she told the truth, even before we began dating I found them breathtaking.

"You hungry?" Paige asked and I nod my head.

Paige hands me a container filled with my portion of Chinese food and bottle of water, "Thank-you," I say happily.

"You're welcome," Paige said as she sits down next to me on the bed with her food.

I asked "You ready to watch the greatest TV show ever?"

"Of course but if it sucks you owe me a make-out session."

"Well it doesn't suck but we can still make-out later," I say leaning across to peck Paige lips. Paige smiles at me happy and I press play on the remote knowing she was going to be addicted to this show.

The End.


	5. FieldsMcCullersTheMorningaftertheWedding

Fields-McCullers: The Morning After The Wedding

* * *

As I took a deep breath and snuggled myself further into Paige, if that was even possible. I couldn't help but feel happy, I am completely in love and married to the girl of my dream. I think anyone would find it hard not to be happy if they were in my precision.

"Morning Wife," I heard Paige whisper.

"Morning Wife," I whispered back while looking up at Paige. Paige smiled down at me before joining our lips together for a morning kiss. I sighed happily into the kiss before pulling away and snuggling back down into Paige.

"We have to get up soon," Paige said always responsible.

"No, I want to stay in this warm comfortable bed forever."

"Thanks sweetie, do you not want me in this bed with you forever?"

"Oh yeah I totally want that too, that is an added bonus," I say nodding and squeezing Paige tight as to tell her not to move.

"You Emily Marie Fields-McCullers are one weird person but you're in luck because I love you."

"I love you too Mrs Fields-McCullers. It feels so good to finally be able to call you that, as well as calling you my wife."

"I know how you feel beautiful," Paige said as she lightly runs her fingers through my hair.

"We really do need to get up or else we'll miss our flight."

I replied with "Just give me five more minutes in this bed with my wife."

"Okay but only five more minutes," Paige spoke around a yawn. We both did really enjoy those five minutes together just lying together warm and comfortable. To save water and also because we could Paige and I took a shower together, it wasn't anything sexual but it was a sweet wifey moment to share with one another. We didn't plan it but we somehow ended up matching in clothing together, even though we picked our own outfits we just matched.

Paige wore a black pair of pants that in my opinion showed off her butt really well, she then wore a plain white singlet and one of my black long shelve jackets. Paige didn't like showing off her arms even though they were incredible, they were tone and had defined muscle; it was from all her years playing sport but Paige didn't want to show them off. Paige had tied her hair back into a ponytail even though she hated it; she knew how much I loved seeing her hair tied up. She wasn't wearing any make-up; we both loved the natural look on each other. On her feet were black/white sneakers that I had bought her as a Christmas present last year; they were branded sneakers ad only worn on special occasion.

I was wearing a pair of black denim jeans and a plain white singlet, I didn't have anything covering my arms because I definitely didn't mind showing them off; but the only person I wanted looking at them was Paige. Paige liked when I left my hair down, which is how I normally wear it and Paige likes it because she can easily run her fingers through my hair. Like a Paige I wore no make-up, I didn't like the stuff and Paige liked the natural me; which made me love her more. On my feet I wore my favourite pair of sneakers, they were red/blue and always looked good on my no matter what I was wearing. I had almost worn them to the wedding but I didn't want my Mum or Paige's Mum killing me, which is what they both would have done if I had worn sneakers to my own wedding.

"Ready to go?" Paige asked walking out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth.

"Yep," I say looking up at Paige from my phone.

"Come here," I say quickly waving Paige over to sit on my lap. Paige reluctantly sat on my lap, she wanted to go in fear of us missing our plain but I assured her we had plenty of time. On my phone I brought up my camera and had it face back towards us, Paige got what I wanted to do. It wasn't a very well-kept secret that I like taking photos, I liked capturing every moment and then morning after our wedding and just before our honeymoon is definitely a moment.

"Okay, now we can go," I say after taking serval photos. Paige stood up from my lap and made her way over to our suit cases, we had stayed at the hotel last night and a car should be out front ready to take us to the airport. Paige and I had serval arguments over where we go for our honeymoon, I wanted to go somewhere hot and Paige somewhere cold. We meet in the middle and decided to spend one week in Melbourne, Australia and then our second week in Gold Coast, Australia. It certainly was going to a blast, a journey and then beginning of our future together as a married couple.

The End.


	6. Protection and Respect

Protection and Respect

* * *

"What are you doing here McCullers?" I heard Coach ask.

"I'm here to swim what does it look like I'm doing," Paige said with attitude in her voice. I knew she was pissed off, it had been almost two weeks since she last swam and her Dad has been riding her to get back into the pool.

"No you're not, not with that arm of yours. Come back when a doctor has cleared you," Coach said walking away not impressed. Watching from the pool I saw Paige make a straggling gesture behind Coaches back, she didn't actually mean it she was just frustrated.

"Looks like there's a race for the new co-captain position," Jasmine a girl who had lost the co-captain race to Paige said. Jasmine was a couple of lanes down from me and probably thought I wouldn't be able to hear her, not with my cap covering my ears but she was wrong.

Pushing myself up out of the pool, I yell "Jasmine, ten freestyle laps now and the rest of you five!" I saw Jasmine wanted to give me lip but my glare was able to stop it from happening, she quickly kicked off the wall and began her laps.

"Nice work Fields," I heard Coach say behind me as she handed me my towel.

I replied with "I won't stand for anyone thinking Paige is out and down, just because of a setback."

Coach nods and said "Paige seems to be getting restless, I don't blame her. I think this is the longest she been out of the pool, I've never not seen her in the pool."

"Yeah, she doesn't mean any disrespect by her words or actions. Like you said she getting restless and slightly worried that someone's going to take her position but that won't happen under my watch."

"Paige doesn't have anything to worry about," Coach spoke before turning and leaving. Smiling at Coaches words before smiling even bigger when I saw Paige sitting on the bleachers, even though she was annoyed she was still waiting for me. Making my way over to Paige, I take a seat next to her and give her a look with my eyes.

"What?" Paige asked annoyed but wasn't able to hide back her smile.

"You need to calm down and let your arm heal properly. I know you Dads being, well your Dad but if you push yourself to hard too fast you'll just do more damage and that's the last thing you want."

"That's easy for you to say, you get to swim."

"You will too. In a couple of weeks you'll be back with a stronger arm and be beating everyone again, just give it time." Running my fingers down Paige's injured arm before reaching her fingers, I intertwine our hands together and bring them up to my lips to kiss the back of her hand.

"How do you do that?" Paige asked.

"Do what?" I asked back confused.

"How do you make everything okay again, how are you able to calm everything down and make me see reason."

"I don't know, it's a gifted I guess but it's also in the girlfriend description; there's a whole handbook on it."

"Really, how come I've never read it before?"

"I don't know, maybe you should and then you might be as good as me, but not better. No one can beat me," I say full of confidence.

Paige looks at me with serious eyes before cracking up laughing, through that laughter Paige said "You are so amazing," she then leant forward and kissed me.

Pulling back from the kiss, I say "Well my job here is done."

"And what job was that?"

"To make you smile, to laugh and relax."

"You definitely succeed, thank-you."

"Anytime cutie," I say with a wink. At hearing a noise, I look up and see Jasmine walking passed with Lisa and Amy all glaring at me for giving them laps. I just smile back at them quickly before turning my attention back to Paige.

"What's their problem?" Paige asked concerned.

I replied with "Oh their just mad at me for giving them laps."

"It's not like you to give out laps, what did they do?"

"Well Jasmine said something not realising I could hear her, the others didn't deny or disagree so they joined her in laps."

"What did they say?"

"Don't worry about it, I handled it," Paige gave me her glare but soon dropped it off and nodded her head.

I say "I just need to go get change and then we can leave."

"Okay, don't rush for my sake."

"Alright but don't go jumping in that pool," Paige smiled and watch as I walked away.

Walking into the locker room, I could hear the girls talking but as soon as I walk in it falls silent.

"Everything okay?" I asked while spinning my locker combination.

Kim the girl I'm net closest too after Paige said "They are just annoyed you gave them laps but I tried explaining that you didn't stand dis-honesty in your squad."

Nodding my head, I say "I most certainly don't. Paige is one of us, anyone of us could be in her position and I don't want my squad acting like they're better then another team mate."

Jasmine speaks "That's all well and good for you to say being the captain and all, but how can your word stand for anything when your just protecting your girlfriend."

Turning around from putting my shirt on, I ask "Okay what's the real issue here. Are you mad at me for giving you laps? Are you mad at Paige being pick as my co-captain over you? Are you mad at me for being gay? Are you mad at Paige for being gay? Are you mad at Paige and I for being in a loving relationship? Or is it something else completely, what is it Jasmine?"

"I'm sick and tired of you and Paige acting like you are better than us," Jasmine said annoyed.

"Okay when have we ever acted like that?" I asked confused.

"Every single time you order us around," Lisa comes in protecting Jasmine.

"Let me just ask you a question Jasmine, if you were co-captain with me and I was the one injured. And you over hear one of the girl saying my co-captain position is up for grabs, wouldn't you give the same punishment out?"

"I guess it's possible," Jasmine said confused.

"Exactly and that's why I gave you laps because you talked badly up my co-captain. While Paige is my girlfriend and I'll stick up for her no matter what, I'd do the same if it was any of you and I'd expect the same from you. I don't like people who talk behind others back, I just don't and that's why you got laps because you were disloyal to your co-captain. Who by the way is struggling with this injury, not just in her own mind but by her Dad; who you all know and have seen how crazy he is about her times."

I was about to say more when I heard Paige's voice yell "Emily!" Stopping I look over at Paige who has entered the locker room and is now standing in front of me.

"Sorry," I say feeling really bad for telling them about Paige's Dad.

"I'm not mad, I just can't believe how far you are going to defend me," Paige said in an amazed tone.

"I'll go to the end of the earth to defend you and back again, I'm always going to defend you; no matter who or what I am defending you against."

"I love you Emily."

"And I love you too," I say reaching up to run my fingers lightly through her hair.

"Emily, Paige?" We heard Jasmine say and Paige turned around to face her. I wrapped my arms around Paige and rested my chin on her shoulder, waiting to hear what Jasmine had to say.

Jasmine spoke "You were right and I was wrong, I'm sorry for talking badly about you both behind your backs. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jasmine," Paige said simply and I smiled to confirm that I agreed. Jasmine nods her head before picking up her swimming bag from her locker, closing her locker and then leaving the locker room to go home. After everyone else had left Paige removed herself from my arms and sat down on the bench.

"You could've told me they had an issue with me not swimming."

"I know, I just didn't want to upset you. I know how much being captain of the swim team means to you and how hard you work for it, so I don't want anyone thinking anything different; especially our own teammates."

"Thank-you," Paige said reaching up to hold my hand.

"Your welcome," I say back simply.

Paige then suggested "Now why don't we pick up a couple of pizzas before heading to your house and watching some movies?"

"That sounds perfect," I turn to pick my bag up out of my locker before closing my locker and locking it.

"I'll take that," Paige said and I don't get a chance to answer because it's out of my hand and on her shoulder before I can even think of a response. Smiling across at Paige, before we walked hand-in-hand out of the locker room and making our way to her car; for a very good night ahead.

The End.


	7. Small Connection

Small Connection

* * *

"Here you go," a voice said and placed in front of me is a beverage.

"Thank-you," I say but it's to no one because they are gone. I bring the beverage up to my lips and take a small sip, I receive a very nice surprise of hot chocolate; just what I had been feeling like.

* * *

"Here you go," the same voice said and placed a sesame seed bagel in front of me.

"Thank-you," I say again but they have disappeared once again. I briefly wonder if I had stalker that could read my mind seeing as I was at a different location but my stomach growled so there went that thought.

* * *

"Here you go," it's the same voice but two weeks later and they've place a hold up piece of paper in front of.

"Thanks?" I say confused but like always they are gone. Unfolding the note to read;  
 _  
Hello,  
I'm sorry for being so mysterious, I'm extremely shy but I've seen you around a couple of time and no I'm not some creepy stalker; I am normal. Just not when meeting new people. My name Paige McCullers, I ride my bike around the park every Saturday and I see you reading a book under this big oak tree. I've always want to stop and ask what your reading but my shyness kicks in. Anyway, sorry I tended to mumble when nervous. I just want to introduce myself and tell you I'm not a stalker, I pinkie promise.  
See you around Paige._  
I couldn't help the smile that erupted upon my face, I was glad to know this person was a stalker but just shy, I wished she wasn't as soon we could talk.

* * *

"Here you go," I hear once again a week later and a book is placed in front of me. Reading the title, the book is called "Me Before You," I hadn't actually read it but I'd seen the movie which had been good. I went to say thank-you but this kind stranger was already gone. Opening the book another note slipped out.  
 _  
Hi again, it's me Paige,  
I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I just wanted to give you a new book. I didn't see you last Saturday and I thought maybe you didn't have a new book. If you're wondering how I always know where you are is because even though I see you in the park on Saturday's. We go to the same coffee place, the brew my cousin is the owner and if you want free coffee just mention my name and he'll hook you up to coffee drip. Also Rosewood is a very small town, and you walk passed my work every day; I work at the Apple Rose Grill but I'm a cook and only a waitress if needed.  
Hope you enjoy the book,  
From Paige.  
_I smiled once again and began reading the book straight away, really curious to know what it was about. Obvious love but the underlining meaning a story always has and I always see when someone else might not.

* * *

"Here you go," there it is again and placed in front of me is a bunch of red roses.

"Thank-you," I say but like always they are gone. Seeing a card, it reads; _Apple Rose Grill, this Saturday 8pm?_ I smile to myself and nod my head hoping they are around to see but already knowing I was going.

* * *

"Here you go," I hear the voice say and this time there is a hand in front of me looking. Up at the hand, I follow up to their arm and then their face; I'm a little surprise to finally see them.

"Hi," I say almost amazed.

Paige asked "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just use to you disappearing now but it's good to finally put a face to the voice."

"I'm glad, I think," Paige said confused.

Paige asked "So I've never learned your name?"

"Oh, it's Emily," I say finally shaking Paige's hand.

"I really enjoyed the book you gave me."

"You finished reading it already, that was quick."

"Well I had seen the movie already, so it was pretty easy to read but they still left a couple of things."

"Yeah I haven't had the chance to see it," we take a seat down at a nearby table and continue our conversation.

* * *

"Here you go," Paige said as she handed me a hot chocolate. We were currently having our third date, which was just hot chocolate, sitting on a park bench and watching as the world went by.

"Thank-you," I say taking the drink from her hand and taking a small sip.

"Argh," I say in annoyance as my phone vibrates.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing, no it's just my friend Hanna. She keeps texting me, she really wants to meet you and she's trying to find out where we are."

"Don't you want me to meet your friends?"

"No, I do, I really do. I just didn't want to put any pressure on you in meeting friends, especially Hanna she's very protective of me and it's basically like she's my older sister or something like that."

Paige said "It's sweet she cares though."

"True but I don't know how many of my dates sees scared off with just a single look."

"Well that's good and bad for me," I smile across at Paige before leaning into peck her lips.

"Don't worry about Hanna, I'll ignore her today and I'll arrange sometime where we are all free to meet up and that way you have to prepare."

"Thank-you Emily," Paige said leaning across to peck but hold it for longer this time.

The End.


	8. Merry Christmas Paily

A/N: Hello! I'm feeling in the Christmas mood hence the Christmas based story. I want to write a Christmas story for all of my one-shots just with the correct names for the story which I hope I did. I really do like Christmas, just the atmosphere of it all can be amazing. I used the songs Have yourself a merry little Christmas and Jingle Bells because they are my all time favourite Christmas songs. I would also like to thankyou all for keeping with me, I know you have to wait a while for one-shots but you stay with me and I'm truly grateful for all of your support so thank-you. I hope you all have a very, very merry Christmas and a happy new year! ~KJ99

* * *

Merry Christmas Paily

* * *

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas now," we heard begin sang as we walked through the shopping centre. It was only a week until Christmas, Emily and I are out shopping and just enjoying the Christmas season. We loved Christmas, I loved how magical the time was and Emily, well she liked the elves and snow. The two of us always brought the best out of each other when it was Christmas. Together we'd decorate our Christmas tree, hang the lights outside of our house and bake Christmas cookies together. Christmas Eve we would spend snuggled up in bed watching our favourite Christmas movies. In the morning of Christmas day, we'd exchange gifts over bacon and eggs we had cooked together; while wearing our favourite Christmas shirt. Afterwards we would take the twenty minute drive back into Rosewood where our parents still both leave. We'd spend the afternoon having a feast with both of our parents, normally at my parents' house because it was bigger. In the evening we'd make our way to the Hastings residence, this is where we'd see our closes friends and exchange gifts. Every year we'd always pass out in the barn, in the morning we shared breakfast and then go back to our parents houses for the next week.

"Oh mistletoe," we heard someone say next to us bring me out of my thoughts. Emily and I glanced up at the same time to see the plastic decoration above us. Smiling back down at Emily before leaning in for a quick peck, making that random stranger A'ww at our cuteness and who could blame them; we are fairly cute.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light, from now on our troubles will be out of sight. Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the yule-tide gay, from now on our troubles will be miles away," Emily whispered sang to me.

"I just love Christmas Emily."

"I know you do Paige."

"Hey that would look cute on you," I say pointing across at the elf hat display in one of the stores.

"What if we both get one, then we can be cute together."

"We are always cute together Emily." Together hand-in-hand we walked across to the display and picked an elf hat we'd both want. Emily then insisted on paying for them much to my annoyance. Once bought we helped each other put the hat on and then took several photos together, with each other's phones.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Stay here, I'll go buy us a pretzel to share."

"Okay thanks sweetie," Emily said giving me a peck on the side of my mouth. While waiting in the line I looked over to check on Emily to see she had move to sit down, she was currently taking selfies with ridiculous face which were adorable.

A man from behind me said "Lady your turn."

"Sorry," I say realising I was holding up the line. With pretzel and water in hand, knowing Emily sometimes couldn't handle to much salt, I make my way back over to Emily.

"Here," I say letting Emily take the first bite and just like I had thought she grabbed for the water next.

"Thanks sweetie," Emily said giving me another peck to my side lip.

"You're welcome," I replied around my bite of pretzel.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells. Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, over the fields we go, laughing all the way. Bells on bobtails ring making spirit bright, what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight," was played over the speaker indicating Santa's arrival for the night. Emily looked around before pointing out the man for me. Together we sang along with the speaker and some of the crowd too. Waving as Santa approached us, the last thing we expected was to be handed a little present we thanked him and he continued along.

"Can I open it?" Emily asked excited. I nod my head and watch as Emily shredded the wrapping paper to reveal a box of chocolate, the definitely weren't going to go uneaten with Emily and I around.

"Thanks Santa," Emily said extremely happy. We finished up eat our pretzel and went back to shopping, we still had a few people to get presents for but we both just enjoyed being in the Christmas atmosphere together.

The End.


	9. Tried, Try or Trying

Tried, Try or Trying

* * *

"Bar keep, another beer for my friend here," I heard a voice say. I smiled knowing that voice anywhere, I turned around to see the one and only Emily Fields standing there.

"Emily, what are you doing here?"

"I just flew in, Mum's getting remarried," Emily said not sounding pleased at all.

"Yeah I heard she was getting married to another man. How are you handling it all?" I asked gesturing for Emily to take the sit next to me.

"One day at a time, I mean he makes her happy and that's all I can ask for right."

"Yeah, so tell me what have you been up to? I haven't seen you since, high school graduation and that was a whole decade ago."

"Well after I left, I stayed in California for two months before going to Yale for study. I got my qualification as a coach, which lead to a job on the Yale swim team."

"And your love-life?" I asked.

Emily smirked before saying "I've had a few on and off girlfriends, but nothing serious. Anyway enough about me, what have you been up to?"

"I injured my shoulder my first year of college, so I can no longer swim. Which was hard thing to understand and accept, especially when Olympics were just around the corner. I went into a terrible depression, I drunk, barely ate or slept and if it wasn't for a friend, I don't think I would've survived."

"Oh my Paige, are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, I've managed to accept that I'm still alive and that swimming didn't have to be my entire life."

"So, what do you do now?"

"Funny you ask that, I'm now coaching the sharks."

"That's amazing Paige."

"Yeah, they certainly aren't us but they're good."

"I don't think anyone could be us, Paige."

"Very true."

Emily then asked "And what about your love life?"

"I had a serious girlfriend but after I injured my shoulder, she left me, not being able to handle it. So I've just been putting all my energy into my work."

"That girl didn't deserve you Paige."

"Always ready to defend anyone, no matter what."

"I guess somethings never change."

"Em."

"Yes Paige?"

"What happened to us? One minute we were planning our flat and the next we were barely talking to each other."

"I guess we just grew a part."

"But how does that happen?"

"I don't know Paige, I don't know what happened to us."

I then sung quietly "In another life, I would be your girl. We keep all our promises, be us against the world."

Emily smiled before singing back "In another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say you were the one that got away, the one that got away." Before either of us knew what was happening we were kissing, roughly but at the same time passionately. When Emily pulled back from the kiss and pushed my shoulder back when I went to kiss her again, I looked at her confused as to what the problem was.

"I'm staying in the hotel across the street, would you like to accompany me to my room?" Emily asked with a shy smirk.

"I'd be honoured," I say standing up from the bar stool and taking Emily's hand in mine.

* * *

We couldn't have gotten to the room fast enough, making out in the private elevator. When we reached Emily's hotel door, it was a little struggle what with my back pressed against it. Once inside, I pushed Emily up against the door and trailed my kisses down her neck.

"Paige," Emily breath out.

"I know sweetie," I say knowing she was struggling to hold on. Pulling back from Emily, I hold my hand out for her and when she takes my hand, I lead her to the bedroom. Sitting Emily down on the bed, I place fingertips at the bottom of her shirt while looking deeply into her eyes and once I have permission I pull the shirt upwards. I take a deep breath at the sight of Emily Field shirtless, while her bra is still on; it's a beautiful sight.

Seeing the effect, she was having on me, Emily's fingertips went to the back of her bra and unclipped it. Pulling the bra away from her body, for the first time I was seeing Emily's breast and they were beautiful. Emily smiled up at me, slipping off her shoes before leaning back on the bed, I watch on as she undid the button on her pants. With a little awkwardness and sexiness, Emily managed to pull her pants down her incredibly long legs. All that was keeping Emily from being completely naked was her panties, which were blue.

"See something you like?" A cheeky Emily asked voice just above a whisper.

"Most definitely," I say beginning to loosen my tie.

"Let me help you," Emily said slipping off the bed and onto her knees. I watched with uneven breath as Emily undid my shoes lace and helped me step out of the carefully. Once my shoes, socks, tie and shirt were gone it left me standing in just my pants and bra. Emily stared up at me as she began to unbuckle my belt, when she pulled the zip down with her teeth I almost lost it. Emily pulled my pants down to my ankles, helping me step out of them. I now stood in my matching black bra and panties. Emily leant forward kissing the top of my vagina through my panties, before she pushed herself up onto her feet. We now stood face to face, in the bare minimum of clothing.

"Your beautiful," I whisper pushing a piece of fallen hair behind Emily's ear.

"Not half as beautiful as you are Paige."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I am Paige, I want nothing more than to make love with you."

"I just had to check before doing this," I say pushing Emily down on the bed and moving to lay on top of her.

"Nice move," Emily said while leaning up to kiss me. Bring my right hand up, I place it upon Emily's exposed breast and being palming it. Emily starts moaning into the kiss wanting to hear her moans, I kiss my way down to her jawline and begin nibbling at it. I felt one of Emily's hands grab roughly at my ass making me push down into her and her other hand come up my back, to start unclipping my bra.

Pulling back from Emily, I removed my bra and seeing Emily's face at the sight of my breast was beautiful. Emily slowly sat up, supporting my back with her hand. Emily came face-to-face with my breast, which was Emily plan. She began to kiss the tops of my right breast, giving me Goosebumps at the lightness of her touch. When Emily took my breast into her mouth, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips or the wetness that coated my panties.

"Em," I moaned while trying to breath. Reaching down in between our legs, I rub two finger against Emily's clit making her moan into my breast.

"Patience is a virtue," Emily whispered pulling my hand back.

"Not when your girlfriend is a tease," I say gaining enough strength to roll on top of Emily and beginning to peck at Emily's neck. After marking Emily's neck in serval different places, I moved down her body leave pecks as I went. When I reached Emily's core, I could smell Emily's wetness and see it; it was an enchanting sight and smell. Slowly pulling the underwear down, the smell grew stronger. Leaning down, I place a kiss on Emily's inner thigh. Emily reacted with fists clenching the blankets underneath us as she tried to hold on. Running a finger over Emily's opening, I received an attentive groan and a deep release of breath. Not wanting to tease Emily any longer or hold back anymore.

I dived into Emily's opening. After giving one small lick I felt Emily's hands on the back of my head pushing me in further. Continuing my licks, I forgot how good Emily's tasted and I wanted to enjoy it. However, I knew Emily wasn't going to hold on for very long. She's normally good at holding but tonight, Emily had needs and I was happy to fulfil them for her. When Emily's hand slipped down to my head to bare skin, I felt Emily's nails dig in and I couldn't help but moan. We aren't ones for pain during sex but the thought of Emily leaving marks on me from us having mind blowing sex, that was a thought to turn anyone on.

"Paige," Emily groaned and whispered out while trying to hold on.

Replacing my mouth with two fingers, I say "Release Emily, let go. Let go," I did my best to encourage Emily.

"I'm, I'm going to!" Emily shouts before releasing into my awaiting mouth. I take in all of Emily juices into my mouth and swallowing quickly. Slowly moving away from Emily's core, I moved back up Emily's body but laid next to her. I watched Emily as she came down from her high, she had beads of sweat on her forehead and a peaceful expression upon her face.

"That, that was good," Emily breath out, still catching her breath.

"One of our best I'd say."

"Maybe. However, you didn't come. So, we are not finished yet," Emily spoke while climbing onto me.

"Far from finished I'd say." I smile up at Emily as she slowly moves down my body, leaving small teasing pecks along the way.

As Emily lays in between my legs, I hear her whisper "I've never stopped loving you Paige. I can never stop loving you. Your love is my drug." Before I had the chance to reply Emily moved her lips to connect with my clit, all I could do in response was scream my head off in pleasure that only one Emily Fields could apply.

* * *

I watched from the bed as Emily button a white shirt up, she was preparing for her Mums wedding which was in three hours. I could tell she was stalling because normally she puts pants on before a shirt. What I didn't know was if she was stalling because she didn't want to go to her Mums wedding or because me, I could only hope it was because of me. Last night had been one of the greatest nights of my life, Emily and I made love serval times and just reconnect. Everything was always easier with Emily, she knew me more about me then anyone could possible know.

I speak a random thought "Do you know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" Emily asked throwing a coy smile over her shoulder at me.

"When you were getting ready for Jenna's birthday party. You had to wear a tie but you couldn't tie it."

"Neither could you," Emily interjected.

With a smile I continued "Because I was nervous."

"Why were you nervous?"

"I had never been that close to you before, I swore you could hear my heart racing."

"And there was me worrying you could feel my heart racing."

"Wait, you were nervous?"

"Terrified actually," Emily said turning around to face me. I smiled again when I saw a black tie tucked underneath Emily's collar, awaiting to be tied. Standing up slowly from the bed, I walk across in nothing but my underwear and singlet to Emily.

"Can I try again?" I asked looking at the tie.

"Sure," Emily whispered. With my focus completely on Emily's tie, I can feel her eyes on me; which makes me nervous all over again.

"Paige," I heard Emily say.

"Hey, look at that," I said amazed at getting the tie tied.

"Paige," Emily repeated.

"Yeah, Em?" I say looking up into her chocolate brown eyes.

Emily then asked sounding nervous "Would you like to go to my Mum's wedding with me, as my date?" I was suddenly speechless, I didn't think Emily was going to ask me out, ever again in my life-time.

When I didn't reply, Emily back-tracked "It's okay, you don't have to. I just thought after last night, today's going to be hard and you make everything so much easier for me."

"Emily, I'd love to go to your Mum's wedding as your date but."

"Here comes," Emily said.

"Let me finish," I request.

"Sorry," Emily said gesturing for me to continue.

"But, I need to know is this just me helping you out as a friend or will there be more dates?"

"I honestly don't know, I mean it's more than a friend favour."

"Okay so, do you want to start again?"

"Yes but your here and I'm in New Heaven, it's a lot of distance. How can we make it work, when we couldn't with no distance?"

With a sigh I say "Yes, it's a lot of distance but last night I felt that spark between us, my heart started beating again; all because you. I can't die wondering what could've happened between us. I don't know what's going to happen Emily but please just say you'll try, try for me."

"Paige, I would do anything for you. All you ever have to do is ask, it was always that simple."

"Okay, Emily Fields will you please give us a second or third chance?"

"Yes Paige, I will." I pulled Emily into my arms for a kiss, which was well received on Emily's end.

Emily broke the kiss and said "As much as I'd love to continue this, we have to be at the church in an hour."

"Right, sorry. Wait, what am I going to wear?" I asked concerned.

"Paige, I have more than one suit," I smile at Emily organising and not trusting her first pick. With a small peck to Emily lips, I walked over to her closest to start getting dressed.

* * *

Later that night at the reception, I was sitting at a table with Spencer, Aria and Hanna; Emily's closets friends. I was very happy to hear and see they were all still close, Emily needed good friends in her life and these were the three. Their dates in Caleb, Toby and Ezra were all at buffet table, getting more food and allowing the girls to talk. Emily's Mum and Robert were on the dancing floor, dancing together without a care in the world.

Looking at Emily, I saw she was watching her Mum and new step-dad dancing. There was sadness but happiness in her eyes, she was conflicted on what to feel. When I saw her hands playing with something, I realised she had gotten her Dad's dog tags made into a bracelets; which she was now running her fingers over. Reaching underneath the table, I took Emily's hand in mine and held it. When Emily connect eyes with mine, she was confused but I smiled which made her relax.

Hanna then asked "So, are you two dating again?"

"Hanna!" Spencer and Aria shouted. This made me chuckle, Hanna was still the same and it warmed my heart to know this.

Hanna said "Hey, you were wondering too. So, don't bite my head off just for asking."

Spencer replied "We agreed this wasn't the right place to ask.

Hanna counter "No, we agreed the church wasn't that right place to ask. We are now at the reception, perfect time to ask." All sets of eyes went to us to answer but it really wasn't my place to answer.

"Well?" Hanna asked impatient; which received her a kicked leg from Aria.

Emily replied with "We are trying," Emily ended with a shrug.

Emily turned to me and said "If I remember correctly this is your ultimate favourite song, would you like to dance?" Listening to the song, I realised it was Katy Perry's 'the one that got away.' It was a sad song for a wedding but I'm guessing Emily requested her Mum let her put this song in.

"Just try and stop me," I say accepting Emily's hand. Together we walked out onto the dancefloor and slowly swayed together.

"All I can do Paige is try, that's all I can promise."

"That's all I need Emily," I say before laying my head to arrest on Emily's shoulder as we continued to sway.

The End.

* * *

A/N: I cannot apologize more for how long it has taken for me to write another Paily story. You've had to wait almost a whole year, I am so sorry. Time passed so fast for me this year, I didn't have any story ideas; so I didn't post any one-shots for Paily because of that. I still don't really have any ideas but I am trying to come up with concepts. This one-shot actually took me months to write and that's because I'm not good at writing sex scenes, so I hope this one is okay. I really hoped you liked this one-shot. I hope to post more one-shot this months before the end of the year but I'm not sure, which is my honest truth. Thank-you for sticking with me, despite the lack of posting. You guys are truly amazing. ~KJ99


	10. That Missing Puzzle Piece

A/N: Well look who's back so soon, yes I am as surprised as you are. Anyway, this story I wanted to dedicated to and give a shout out. On my last chapter, I received a review from a Guest; which said.

Guest: This was amazing, and totally worth the wait time. I hope creativity strikes you again soon, and maybe you could do a shot with them finally getting together without distance between them.

Now because your name is Guest, I don't know who you are but this review sparked something in me. I wanted to write a one-shot completely in the dedication to you Guest. I love getting reviews, especially nice and good ones. I know this wasn't a shot you suggested in your comment but I still hope it is good. I will think about your suggestion and see what happens from there. In the meantime I just want to give you a huge SHOUT OUT AND DEDICATION. Enjoy the one-shot ~KJ99

* * *

That Missing Puzzle Piece

* * *

"So, Hanna who are you taking to homecoming as your date?" Spencer asked out of the blue. My four best friend and I were currently sitting in Alison's bedroom talking about random things that came to our mind, as per usual. It was no secret that homecoming was in three weeks, everyone was snatching up dates fast this year. Which comes as no surprise to me but what had surprised me, was my friends hadn't talked about it before now.

Hanna replied with "Caleb, he asked me last night while on a date."

"Cute, how did he do it?" Aria asked, the most romantic one out of all four of us.

"He kind of blurted it out, I think he was nervous. It was slightly cute, he thought I'd say no."

Alison spoke up "Which would be understandable, why are you dating him again?" Alison was always judgemental on whoever we dated, granted I hadn't dated anyone but I could feel her rath when the other girls date; which was more than enough for me.

Before Hanna could answer, I asked "Has anyone asked you?"

"A few guys, I'm just weighing my options," Alison answered and I nod my head in response.

Aria asked "What about you Spence?"

Spencer replied with "Yeah, a guy asked me but I haven't given him my answer."

"Why not?" I asked knowing exactly who she was talking about. Spencer then gave me a look, which told me she'd explain later and I nod my head again in response.

I asked "Aria, has anyone asked you?"

"No but I'm fine to go on my own. Besides it's homecoming, not Prom," Aria answered honestly.

Before Alison could go off on Aria, Hanna asked "What about you Em? Any guys asked you?"

"Nope," I say feeling my gayness just wanting to escape my body. The last thing I wanted to do was go to a dance with a guy, I couldn't string a guy on when I knew nothing could happen between us.

Spencer said "I heard whispers that Ben wants to ask you out."

Aria asked "He is the boys swim team captain, right?"

"Yeah," I say nodding my head to confirm.

Hanna commented "Almost a match made in heaven." Yeah, if I wasn't gay, I thought to myself. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at my own jokes.

"So, if he asked you. Are you going to say yes?" Alison asked interested in my answer.

I replied with "Definitely not."

"Why not? His super cute," Hanna said sounding disappointed.

"I've known the guy since we were four and once you've seen a guy pick your nose, there is no going back," I say feeling myself sweat under their questioning. The girls laughed at my response and shock their heads, probably thinking I was being too picky.

I suggested "Why don't we all go dress shopping next weekend?"

"Why not this weekend?" Alison asked sounding a little confused.

I replied with "I work all this weekend and I don't get paid until next Friday."

Spencer said "That must suck."

"Oh, it won't be too bad. I am in control of the music. It's fun picking between the thousands of jazz CDs we have at work," I say sarcastically.

Aria said "There can't be that many jazz CDs in the world."

I replied with "No, there is. We have a whole box decaded to them."

"Seriously?" Hanna asked.

"Seriously," I replied.

* * *

"Oh, hey Emily," I heard from the other side of the counter. Turning around, I smile when I see Paige McCullers is here. We are on the swim team together and while we are always competing against each other, I am closer to her then anyone else on the team.

"Hey Paige," I said while unlocking the till.

Paige said "I didn't know you were working today."

I replied with "Yeah, I was hoping to have a relaxing weekend but when you get rostered, you work."

"Understandable."

I asked "What can I get you?"

Paige replied with "Just two bottles of water please. My Dad and I are out running, we normally stood to get water."

"Sure thing," I say putting it into the till.

"That's $5.60," I said before taking the offered money.

Paige then said "Keep the change."

"Thanks but are you sure?"

"Definitely," Paige said with a wink making me smile and blush a little. Turning away from the counter, I walk over to the fridge and pull two water bottles out.

At the counter Paige said "Thanks Emily. It was nice seeing you, I'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday," I say biting my lip nervous. When Paige was long gone, I tipped my head back and released a breath. Could I have acted more dorky if I tried, I shake my head at myself.

I then heard my boss asked "Who's the cute girl?" I tip my head back to see my boss Carla standing there with a teasing smile.

I explain "She's a girl from my school, we also swim together."

Carla asked "Does she often flirt with you?"

"What? She was not flirting with me," I say thinking there was no way Paige was into me.

"Hate to break it to you Kiddo, but that girl was flirting with you."

"You think?" I asked unsure.

"Yep and from what I could see, you were liking that she was flirting with you."

"I guess," I say with a slight shrug.

"Come on," Carla instructs me to follow her; leaving Michael to cover the floor by himself. Carla leads me into her office and has me sit down on the couch.

Carla asked "Emily, I'm going to ask you a question but if you feel uncomfortable you don't have to answer, okay?"

"Okay," I say a little nervous.

"Are you gay?" Carla asked not beating around the bush.

"I don't know," I say shrugging, feeling nervous and sweating majorly.

"Does anyone know? Have you told anyone?"

"No, no one knows," I say pretty much confirming her first question.

Carla spoke "It's okay, you know to like girls."

"But this is Rosewood."

"Yes, it is and this town is filled with small mind, ignorant people. But that shouldn't define your identity or sexuality for that matter. Screw what people think, that's been my motto my entire life."

"I still have another year of high school and my parents are total religious."

"Emily, I know you are young and this is hard for you to grasp at this point of your life. But, you can't live your life based on other people. At the end of the day it's your life and you have to be happy."

"I guess, I can see your logic," I say releasing a small sigh.

Clearing my throat, I say "Homecoming is a few weeks and I kind of want to ask Paige as my date but I'm worried that my friends will ditch me for being gay."

"I think you should ask Paige to homecoming if you want to and if your friends to ditch you, then they weren't true friends and you don't need those type of people in your life."

"I guess, you are so wise," I say making Carla laugh.

Carla said "Do whatever makes you happy Kiddo and if you need someone to talk to, then I am here for you whenever you need."

"Thanks Carla, your a pretty cool boss and friend."

"Thanks Kiddo," Carla said with a smile before we both stood to leave the office and get back to work.

* * *

It was Friday evening when I found myself at school in the swimming pool with Paige. The coach appreciated our dedication and allowed us to stay back late whenever we wanted to swim. Tonight, Paige and I decided to stay back. I was going to Spencer house afterwards, to have a casual sleepover and she was fine with me standing back for as long as I wanted to.

"You slowed down back there Fields. I almost thought you were letting me win."

"Never McCullers, although that would be the only way you could beat me," I say with a laugh which awarded me with a splash of water in the face.

Paige asked "Seriously though, is there something on my mind?"

"Yeah," I say pushing myself to sit on the edge of the pool.

"Well come on or do I have to force it out of you?" Paige asked sitting up on the edge next to me.

I say "My friends and I have been talking about Homecoming and who our dates will be."

"Oh, yeah. Anyone asked you, yet?"

"Ben did, on Monday."

"That sounds nice, is he taking you somewhere nice for dinner first."

"No because I told him no."

"Why would you say no? Ben is cute."

I smile and say "Hanna pointed that out to me but he is not who I want to take as my date."

"Who do you want to take as your date?" Paige asked curious. With one nervous deep breath, I turn to Paige and lean in to peck her lips once before moving back.

Paige asked sounding breathless "Wait, hang on. You would rather take me, Paige McCullers as your date then Ben?"

"Yeah," I say smiling.

"I can't believe it," Paige said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Umm...if you don't want to go with me, it's okay. I just thought, maybe you were interested in me, like that?"

Paige said "You are really adorable when your nervous and unsure."

"You notice that?"

"I notice a lot of things about you Emily. Like how while practicing you wear two caps but then racing you wear only one cap. You will only swim with one particular brand of goggles and that's because they were the ones your Dad gave you, the reason why you swim. You like granny smith apples the most because everyone always hates on it for being to sour, so you don't want to hurt the apples feelings. You don't like coffee or tea. That's just the obvious things, I notice a lot about you Emily."

"You're cute," I say moving a fallen piece of hair behind my ear.

Paige said honestly "I never thought you'd be interested in me, I didn't think I had a chance that's why I've never spoken up. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

I asked "Does that mean you'll go to Homecoming with me?"

"Yeah but Em, can I take you to homecoming?"

"Aren't we taking each other?" I asked confused.

Paige explained "I mean, I want to take you to dinner first and treat you right."

"You want to control the date, even though I asked you?"

"Basically, I was trying to be polite."

"It's okay Paige. I'm bad at planning dates. So, yes you can take me to homecoming."

"Cool," Paige said with a cheesy smile.

I then requested "Can you not tell anyone? I haven't exactly told anyone that I'm gay."

"You know they'll find out at homecoming?"

"Yes, I do. I just want to enjoy homecoming prep without being questioned for liking a girl."

"It's okay Emily. You don't need to explain. No one will find out from me."

"Thank-you," I say leaning forward to peck Paige's lips again.

Paige commented "Your lips are so soft."

"Back at you. However, I got to go. I'm having a sleepover with Spencer but I have to be there to class it as a sleepover," I say apologetic for having to leave now.

"It's okay Emily. Go on, I'll see you Monday."

"Alright," I say standing up. I lean down to peck Paige head before leaving to the girls locker rooms, to change and leave for Spencer's.

* * *

"What do you guys think of this one?" Hanna asked stepping out from the changing rooms wearing a green dress, cutting off above the knee at the front but falling behind with small train of dress.

Spencer asked "Does it come in another colour?"

Hanna replied with "I think I saw a purple one."

"I'll go look," Aria offered walking away to look for the dress.

I said "You look really nice Hanna." While Alison commented "Green, isn't your colour."

"Thanks Em," Hanna said smiling in my direction.

Spencer asked "How about this one for you Emily?" Spencer held out a white dress, which cut deep in the chest area and then off short at the knee.

"Just because I wear a one piece swim suit, does not mean I'll wear that thing," I say instantly getting a laugh out of the girls.

"Here you go Hanna," Aria said holding a purple dress matching exactly to the green one Hanna currently wore.

"Thanks Aria," Hanna said before stepping into the changing room. The plan was to pick dresses out for Hanna and Alison first being the most fashionable. Spencer and Aria next because they weren't fussed. Then I would go last because I didn't like wearing dresses and needed time to warm up to them.

Alison asked "So, had anyone asked you Aria?"

Aria replied with "Surprisingly Noel did."

"Noel, as in Noel Kahn asked you to Homecoming?" Spencer asked in shock.

Aria then admits "Yeah, I was surprised myself. I thought it was some joke."

"Not a joke," I say shaking my head.

Alison asked "How do you know?"

"When Ben asked me out on Monday, he thought we could double with Noel and Aria," I explained.

Aria said "Thanks for the heads up. He thinks I'm insane now."

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"I was so shocked when he asked me, I stood their in the hallway for a couple five minutes with my mouth wide open. I didn't even answer him."

Looking at Aria, I say "Sorry. When I declined Ben's offer, he realised he stuff up in telling me and promised me to secrecy. I felt bad for rejecting him, so I agreed. Besides, you've been in love with Noel Kahn since we were in the third grade; I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"It's okay Emily. I'm not mad," Aria said smiling across at me, giving me a chance to relax.

Hanna asked "How's this?" she walked out in the purple dress and look absolutely stunning.

Spencer spoke first "That's that dress, Hanna."

"Spence, is right Hanna," Aria agreed.

With a smile, I say "You look stunning, Han."

"Thanks guys. I really like this dress a lot more than the green one, I think this is the dress I am wearing to homecoming," Hanna said extremely excited.

Alison spoke up "My turn."

Spencer offered "Do you want the white dress?"

"No Spencer. I don't give the show for free," Alison said walking away to look for dresses.

As we walked around the store, Hanna asked "Em, if you turned Ben's offer down then who are you going with?"

"There's no rule saying I have to take someone or have someone take me, is there?" I say.

"No but you don't want to be the only one without date, between us," Alison commented.

With a shrug, I say "Well, don't worry. I actually asked someone yesterday and they said yes."

"What! And you didn't tell me! I was with you all of last night," Spencer shouted annoyed and I couldn't help but smile.

Aria asked "Who's the lucky guy?"

With a smile, I say "That's for me to know and for you guys to know at Homecoming."

"Come on Em, we've told you who we're going with," Hanna said desperate to know.

I said "Well, technically Alison hasn't said who she's going with."

I quickly added "Not that it'd matter if she had, I still won't be telling you."

Spencer asked "Do we even know them?"

I replied with "Nice try but I'm not playing twenty questions, you'll just have to wait. Hey Ali, what about that one?" I point out a yellow dress, yellow has always been Alison favourite and it will remain like that forever.

Aria commented "That actually doesn't look too bad."

"You should definitely try it on," Hanna said pulling out the yellow dress in Alison size. The yellow dress had frill collar which cut off mid-chest, there was a little pattern that could only be seen up close. The dress cut neatly of just above the knee, it look almost perfect for Alison.

Spencer said "Try these ones on, as well," Spencer handed Alison three more dresses which Alison seem to approve of. With the four dresses in hand the five of us headed back towards the dressing room. From there we continued dress shopping, Alison had elected to going with the yellow dress as it cut and hung exactly where she wanted; plus yellow is her favourite colour. Spencer dress was a dark red, almost maroon colour. It was silk, with clean lines and went down smoothly; stopping just bellow the knee. Aria had found a dress that was black with a tutu that came out at the waist, the tutu was black and white. Aria matched the dress with black fishnet stockings.

* * *

"So what do you think?" I asked Carla as I stepped out from her office. Carla had begged to see me in my dress and I couldn't help but oblige in showing her. So, when we finished shopping; I head to the brew which was closing up. This left Carla and I alone. I had chosen an ocean blue dress, it exposed more chest/breast area than I am used to but the girls said it was done in the right way for me. The dress dropped just to my calf, walking and dancing would be hard but I should manage.

Carla spoke breathless "You look amazing, absolutely stunning. That's definitely the dress for you."

"Thanks," I say trying not to blush at the compliment.

"So, are you going alone or did you ask Paige?"

"I asked Paige, she's picking me up at 7 on homecoming night."

"That's great. Has she seen the dress?"

"No, just the colour. In case she wants to match or something, that's a homecoming thing, right?"

"Yes, it is," Carla agreed.

"But your friend still don't know, do they?"

"No, they don't. I told them I have a date just not who she is. So far they are respecting my privacy, will see how long that lasts."

"They just care about you and probably don't want you spending the night alone."

"Yeah, your probably right."

Carla asked "Has Paige given you any idea where she's taking you beforehand?"

"No idea. Which is nice, I like surprises. As long as they are good, that is."

* * *

Walking into the house an hour later, Carla and I had sat talking. Carla shared her memories of her own homecoming, which definitely was a laugh.

"Mum, I'm home!" I shout into the house dropping my overnight bag at the steps and continuing into the house with my dress bag.

"In the kitchen!" Mum shouted back.

Mum asked at seeing me enter the kitchen "How did the dress shopping go?"

"Yeah, good. We all found dresses we like, even me."

"Amazing," Mum said over dramatic making me laugh.

Mum asked "So, who are you going to homecoming with?"

"About that, we need to talk. Can you come sit down for a minute, please?" I requested nervous.

"Okay," Mum said worried but complying in seating down at the table with me.

I begin with "I want you to know this hasn't been easy for me, I've tried to not feel this way but I can't help it. My date for homecoming will be Paige McCullers."

"Paige McCullers, as is in the girl on your swimming team?"

"Yeah," I say trying to gauge her reactions.

"Isn't she like your biggest rival?"

"Yeah but swimming isn't always about competition, especially for me."

"Okay, that's okay then."

"Wait, hang on," I say confused.

Mum asked "What's wrong?"

"I thought you would have an issue with me being gay."

"Oh sweetie, I've know for a very long time. I actually thought your first girlfriend would be one of your friends."

"How did you know? I barely knew."

"A Mum knows these things. I will admit I was upset but all I want for you is to be happy Emily and if that's with a girl, who am I to get in the way."

"You are the best," I say standing up and rushing to hug her.

"It's okay sweetie. You are my daughter and I love you no matter what," Mum said making me squeeze her even tighter.

I then asked "Do you need help with dinner?"

"No, it's alright. Don't you want to call Paige?"

"Yeah," I say smiling at the mention of Paige's name.

Mum said "Go do that, I'll call you when dinners ready."

"Thanks Mum," I say kissing her temple before leaving for my room.

* * *

Once upstairs and my dress was hanging up, I quickly rung Paige; excited to tell her the details.

"Hey," Paige said sounding happy.

"Hi," I replied equally happy.

Paige asked "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good too, amazing now that your rung."

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me, Paige."

"Good," Paige said laughing.

I then said "I told my Mum that you are my date for homecoming."

"Really, how did that go?"

"Surprisingly well. Apparently, she already knew. I don't know how, she just said a mother knows."

"Spooky."

"My thoughts exactly."

"But it's cool that she react well. I've read some horrible stories on the internet."

"Same here."

I then asked "What are you wearing to Homecoming?"

"You'll have to wait to find out."

"Okay," I say smiling into the phone.

Paige asked "But you said your dress is blue right?"

"That is correct."

"Cool, I can't wait to see you all dressed up."

"Back at ya."

"Can I ask a question?" Paige asked sounding nervous.

"Of course you can," I say sitting up slightly worried.

"With us going to homecoming together does this me we are dating, like are you my girlfriend?"

Relaxing back on the bed "Gez, you gave me a heart attack; I thought it was life or death question."

"Sorry," Paige said.

"It's okay, I was just messing with you. I'll give you my answer after homecoming."

"Your a big tease, aren't you?"

"Don't you know it."

"Well, I just want to put this out there. I really, really like you and want us to be a thing." I smiled as my heart warmed by Paige's words.

* * *

On Tuesday, it was one more week until Homecoming there was excitement buzzing around the school; everyone was ready to party. I was sitting in English class with Hanna, Spencer, Alison and Aria; when over the speaker came "Students, can I please have your attention?" Everyone placed their pens or books down and looked up ready to listen carefully to the announcement.

Mr Davidson our principal spoke "Good Morning Student, I am please to announce the homecoming king and queen nominees for this years Homecoming dance."

"Your homecoming Queen nominees are "Grace Hart," he paused to allow clapping for which ever room she was in. "Hanna Marin," I turned to Hanna instantly clapping excited; she always wanted to be homecoming Queen. "And lastly, Emily Fields."

"What?" I said confused. I looked around the room, everyone clapped for my nomination even Hanna but I was confused as to who would've voted for me to be nominated.

Mr Davidson said "Congratulation Ladies, now for your homecoming Kings. Noel Kahn."

"Of course," Alison whispered as we clapped for Noel.

Aria said "I'm going with royalty."

Mr Davidson continued "Caleb Rivers."

"Yeah Caleb!" Hanna shouted clapping so loud, I was fairly sure Caleb would've been able to hear it in his class room.

"Lastly Sam Mitchel," a few claps sounded for him; whoever he was.

"Congratulation nominees. Students you can start voting as of today and until Homecoming school day. You have one week, good luck to all. Thank-you," he said wrapping up the announcement.

Mr Fitz said "Back to work everyone." I quickly went back to work not wanting to join a conversation with my friends about being nominated, especially against Hanna.

* * *

Later that day I found myself in the girls locker room with Paige, everyone had cleared our fairly quickly while we took our time.

Paige said "So, I heard I'm going to homecoming with royalty."

"Oh shut up," I say pushing Paige's shoulder a little.

"But seriously congrats on the nomination, do you know how it happened?"

"No clue, I'm kind of hoping Hanna wins. Besides, she actually wants to be homecoming Queen; it's like been her dream since she learnt of homecoming."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"How are you and Hanna friend again? You are both completely opposite."

I shrug and say "I don't know but I think that's what makes it work. She educated me on everything fashion and I educate her on everything sports."

"Really?"

"We at least try," I say placing my bag over my shoulder and beginning to lead Paige out of the locker, towards the car park.

Paige asked "What are your plans now?"

"I'm going shopping."

"Why? I thought your friends only drag you shopping."

"It's for them, their dates approached me today. Hoping I could help them pick out suits."

"Sounds like fun."

"I can't wait."

"What about after that?"

"Spencer invited me over to her place for the night. Dads away and Mums working late, so I'm staying at Spencer to make my Mum happy."

"So, no late phone call tonight?"

"Sorry beautiful, I still want this to be a surprise for everyone."

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Paige," I say giving a little wave before getting into my own car.

* * *

Walking into the Hastings house, I found Melissa sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Here again," Melissa said.

I replied with "Mums working late again. Here seemed like the easiest place."

Melissa nods her head before asking "Are you excited for Homecoming?"

"Yeah, a little nervous though."

"Who's your date?"

"I'm not telling anyone late."

"Why his not attractive?"

With a smile, I say "No, I want it to be a surprise."

"Fair enough. Spence, said you were nominated as Homecoming Queen; congrats."

"Thanks but I don't really see me as the homecoming queen type. Beside, I want Hanna to win."

"Well good luck, I'll actually be there this year?"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"From alumni present the crowns, it's my turn."

"Cool. I'll see you there then."

"Yes, you will and I can't wait to see who your date is." I smile wondering what everyone's reaction would be to Paige being my date.

"Oh Em, your here," Spencer said standing midway on the step.

I replied with "Just arrived."

"Come on," Spencer said ushering me up the stairs.

"Bye Melissa," I say heading up the stairs with Spencer.

* * *

I had been sitting in Spencer room for a good hour, we were working on our homework; when Spencer broke the silence "Your really not going to tell us who your date is."

"Nope," I say shaking my head not bothering to look up.

"Not even me, your best friend?"

"Guilt tripping me isn't going to work, Spence."

"At least had to try. Why aren't you telling us?"

"I want to enjoy my homecoming prep, just leave it at that."

"Why are you so worried? I should be the one worried, I'm bringing Toby and you know how Alison feels about him."

"Just ignore Alison, it does the trick."

"Nice way of avoiding the question."

"I can't explain but do you promise no matter what you'll always be my friend?"

"Of course Em, you came before anything else. So, I put you above everything."

"Thanks," I say trying not to tear up.

"Come here," Spencer said opening her arms. Without hesitating I moved to lay in Spencer arms.

Spencer spoke "Now you listen to me, no matter who your date is. I'll always support you, your my best friend and I love you."

"Love you too Spencer," I reply as I felt Spencer kiss the top of my head.

I then asked "Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Of course Em, anything you want," Spencer said relaxing back and enjoying our closeness. I didn't have any siblings but I've always consider Spencer as my sister.

* * *

Walking carefully down the stairs, I walked into the living room to reveal my dress to my Mum and Dad; who had yet to see it.

"How do I look?" I asked gaining their attention. It was finally homecoming night and Paige would be here in ten minutes to pick me up. Like most homecoming couples, we were going to a restaurant first before going to the school for Homecoming.

"You look beautiful Emmy," Dad said tearing up a little.

I state "Don't you start or else I'll start."

Mum spoke "You look extremely beautiful. Paige is a lucky girl to be taking our daughter out."

"Too right," Dad agreed with Mum. Along with my ocean blue dress, I wore a matching colour heel only a few inches. I had on a black necklace which had nothing on it but it was from my Dad, he found it and brought the necklace back for me. My hair was hanging loosely down around my shoulders, just the way Paige like it.

I was surprised when I heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it," Dad offered.

"Be nice," I warned not wanting him to scare Paige off.

"Of course sweetie," Dad said kissing my forehead and leaving to open the door. Moving across the room, I stood next to Mum allow Paige fall access to seeing my dress and me her. Five minutes later Paige walked into my living room wearing a suit, I thought she might've opted for a suit rather than a dress. The suit jacket was blue velvet with black running down the collar and button, this allowed the blue jacket to stand out. Underneath the jacket Paige wore a white shirt, which allowed her ocean blue tie to stand out. Paige wore black suit pants and they matched with her black shoes.

"You look incredibly," Paige said making me smile.

I replied with "So, do you. I love the jacket."

"Thanks, your Mum helped me pick it out."

"What?" I asked surprised.

Mum explained "Paige reached out saying she want to match, I was the only person who knew about you two and had seen the dress."

"Thanks Mum," I say pecking her cheek.

Paige said "I brought you corsage, I wasn't sure if I was meant to. We never discussed that part."

I replied with "I'm glad you did because I did also," I move to pick the white box up from the table.

Paige asked "May I?" she point to my wrist.

"Of course," I say holding my arm out for her. Paige opened the white box in her hand and reveal to me a white lily corsage with blue ribbon to hold it together. Carefully Paige took the flower out of the box and slide it up passed my fingers. In the back of my mind I could hear the sound of a camera going off, which I would be grateful for later but right now I wanted to enjoy the night.

"My turn," I say once Paige finished.

Paige happily offered her hand to me and I say "I didn't know what flowers you liked and I didn't know you had gotten me this." I opened the box to reveal a lily corsage with a green ribbon hold it together. Paige was the first to laugh, I think my parents thought it was sweet.

Mum declared "Alright, stand together and smile nicely." We both moved to please my Mum for her hundred photos.

"Alright, I think that should be enough," Dad said stepping in.

Mum said "Okay, you two get out of here and have good night."

"Thanks Mum," I say kissing my parents cheeks before leaving with Paige.

* * *

In the car, Paige commented "Your parents are really sweet."

"Yeah, they are pretty cool. I still can't believe my Mum helped you pick out your suit."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. I think it's cute you wanted us to match."

"Yeah?" Paige asked nervous.

"Yep," I say nodding to confirm.

I then asked "So, where are we going to eat?"

"Well, when I was trying to find somewhere to take you. I remember you saying how much you like Italian food. I found this small café like Italian food place, it's nothing special."

"The fact that your remembered I like Italian food makes it special. Plus I'm with you, that's always special."

"You and your words."

"We are both good at our words," I say making Paige blush.

"Can I say just sorry in advance."

"For what?"

"In case my friends are jerks to you, I really don't know how they are going to react."

"It's okay, I can handle whatever they say. I just want to enjoy my night with you, this could be class as our first date."

"Getting a bit ahead of ourselves, aren't we?"

"Oh, sorry," Paige said breaking into a sweat.

"Paige relax, I was joking," I take Paige's hand in mine and added on "If you play your cards right tonight this will definitely be classes as our first date."

"Always a tease," Paige said shaking her head.

* * *

At the restaurant Paige and I ordered a meat lovers pizza to share, along with a bowl of chips. The restaurant is small but I like it that way, no body to interrupted us. Paige asked "Are you ready in case things go badly tonight?"

I replied with "Yes, I even put water proof makeup on just in case."

"Does that even work?"

"I don't know, I borrowed it from Hanna. She said it does but I don't trust all the things that come out of Hanna's mouth."

"Yes, I've heard about her one liners that you have to question."

"That's Hanna but I love that about her."

"Love, hey?"

"Not like that, I mean in a friend or sister way."

"I understand what you mean, relax."

"Sorry, I've never really been on a date before. I don't actually know what's suitable talk on a date."

"Don't your friends talk about their dates?"

"Yes they do but after hearing them tell the same stories but with different guys, you get deaf ear and just agree with everything they say."

"That's terrible but brilliant."

"Yeah, it took me a while to learn that trick. Once I knew how to use it, I haven't been able to stop. There's only so many times I can hear Alison tell multiple guys in one day, no and that she's not interested when really she is."

"Ah so Alison plays games."

"Kind of. If you meet her parents, you understand. They are super controlling over Alison and I believe they are insane but I haven't quite broke that to Alison."

"That just leaves Spencer and Aria, we haven't talked about," Paige said hoping she got their names right.

Before I could answer, the waiter interrupted "Here is your pizza and chips."

"Thank-you," Paige and I said at the same time before blushing. The waiter walked away and we picked up on conversation again, if it wasn't for Paige watch beeping when it was time to go; we could've spent the whole night their just talking.

* * *

Sitting in Paige car in the school parking lot, I was taking deep breaths trying to calm the butterflies. I had been fine until we pulled into the car parking, everything was suddenly real.

"Emily, if your not ready to do this. We can just go somewhere else, I think there's a good movie on at the cinema tonight."

"I think we are a little over dressed for the cinema," I say taking serval deep breaths.

"Who cares? I don't want you having a panic attack."

"I won't I promise. Just give me a sec, okay?"

"Okay," Paige said taking my hand in hers. I smiled beginning to relax as Paige run her thumbs in circles over my hand, trying to calm me down.

With one last deep breath, I say "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Paige asked concerned.

"Yes but please don't leave my side."

"I'll be by your side for however long you allow me to be there."

"See, I told you were good with your words," I said leaning over to peck Paige's lips quickly before slipping out of her car.

"You didn't let me open your door," Paige said walking to met in the middle at the front of her car.

"Sorry," I say feeling back but thinking Paige just became even more cute.

Paige said "At least let me opening the school buildings door."

"You've got a deal."

"Ready?" Paige asked holding out her hand with the corsage on.

"Ready," I say taking her hand with my corsage hand as well. Together hand in hand we walked into the school, only parting so Paige could open the door for me. We walked down the darkly lit hallways before coming to stop behind a line, photos of couples or groups would be taken upon entrance.

Paige asked "Do you want to get our photo taken? We can just skip the line."

"No, whatever happens tonight. I want to remember this night, even if it's a diestar, I want to remember every moment spent with you."

"Okay cutie," Paige said with a relax smile.

It only took ten minutes before we reached the front of the line, "Name?" Melissa asked looking down at her clipboard.

I spoke clearly "Emily Fields and Paige McCullers."

"Emily," Melissa said looking up at me.

Melissa smiled and said "No wonder you wanted to keep her a secret, she beautiful."

"Paige, I don't know if you've met Melissa. Spencer's older sister," I say introducing Paige to Melissa.

"I don't think so. It's nice to meet you Melissa," Paige said holding her hand out to shake which Melissa did happily.

I asked "Why aren't you more surprised?"

"I had a hunch you might be bringing a girl, which you had your own reason for keeping secret. Heads up, the others are all around inside just waiting for you."

"Thanks Melissa," I say as Paige leads us over to the wall. The photography had us stand in different precision before doing a few silly photos, then we were allowed to enter.

Before entering Paige stood me at the door and asked "Are you sure you want to do this? We've taken the photo, so really we can leave."

"Yes, I am sure Paige. Do you not want to?"

"No, I do. I just wanted to make sure."

"Your sweet. Let's do this," I say offering my hand to Paige once again. Together hand in hand we walked into the school, gym. The gym was directorate in blue and white colours, balloons and streamers hang nicely from the ceiling and to the wall. A disco ball shown brightly on the ceiling spreading light through the gym. Tables scattered the gym floors, leaving a space for a dance floor. The hired DJ was set up on a stage, mixing tracks or whatever he did.

"Shall we?" Paige asked bending her arm to me and allowing me to link up.

"We shall," I say linking my arm with hers. As we are walking down the stairs, I see my friends all huddle together talking. The first one to see me is Aria and she lets out a gasps of surprise, alerting the other. Aria wasn't able to speak apparently, so Hanna went looking and then pointed me out to all of them.

I said "Good thing we didn't come out sooner, this dress is too expensive to be ruined by pigs blood," Paige instantly laughs.

"That's the way to get through tonight, make jokes," Paige stated. When we reached the bottom step, it seemed like everyone's eyes were on us and I had no idea what they were thinking.

"Where to first?" Paige asked scanning the room.

"I think it's time to bite the bullet."

"Okay, if your sure?"

"Yeah can't put it off for much longer," I say allowing Paige to lead me over to my friends.

Reaching my friends, I speak "Hi girls, you all remember Paige?" As I spoke I couldn't remember if they had ever meet Paige before this moment. At receiving nods from them all, it appeared they did.

Alison asked "So, she's your date?"

"Yes and her name is Paige," I said feeling slightly defensive.

Toby then spoke up "Hey Emily."

"Hey Tobs," I said stepping away from Paige to hug him.

Toby said with a smile "It's good to see you becoming more comfortable as yourself."

"You knew?" Spencer asked in shock.

I quickly say "I didn't tell him."

Toby said "She didn't have to tell me. I've kind of always known Emily was gay."

"How could you possibly know?" Alison asked.

I then said "Can we not get into this now, I want to enjoy my homecoming with Paige." I link my arm up with Paige's again.

"Good luck with the vote tonight Hanna. I really hope you win," I say before leading Paige away.

"That wasn't too bad," Paige said.

"I can't read them. I don't know if they are happy or angry."

"Don't focus on that. Let's go get some punch and then we can dance, that'll get your mind off of everything."

"Sounds good," I said happy to let Paige lead me towards the refreshments table.

* * *

"Hey, can we talk to you?" Hanna asked walking over with Spencer, Alison and Aria behind her. Paige and I were currently sitting down, we had so far dance to at least four songs and were giving our feet a rest.

"Sure," I say gesturing for them to take a seat.

"Alone," Alison clarified.

"Oh," I said looking at Paige unsure.

Paige said "It's okay, go and talk with your friends. I'll be right here."

"Your the best," I say leaning over to peck Paige's lips. Standing up with a smile upon my face, I follow behind my friends who lead me out of the gym all together.

When we reach an empty hallway, I asked "Is this part where you kick me out of this friend group?"

"What? No, Emily we'd never do that," Aria said reassuringly.

Hanna explained "We just want to know what's going."

I replied with "What do you mean, going?"

"Are you and Paige dating?" Spencer asked.

"Technically yes and no. This is our first date and with the way things are going, it won't be our last."

Alison asked "Why didn't you tell us you were gay?"

"Because I wasn't ready, I didn't want to lose you guys, I was scared. I don't know take your pick."

"None of that would've happened," Hanna said.

I said back "How am I suppose to know that?"

Aria reasoned "Because we are your friends."

"Have anyone of you ever had to come out?" I asked already knowing the answer.

I continue with "No, you don't know what it's like. You don't have to come out as straight because that is the worlds normal. I like girls, I like someone of the same sex and that means I have to announce it to the world. None of you know what's it like, so don't question me on how I chose to come out and deal with everything before coming out."

"You are right, we're sorry Emily," Hanna said with genuine sorrow in her voice.

Spencer asked "So what happens now?"

"We dance," I say doing a dorky move to make the girls laugh.

Alison spoke up "Before we do that. Em, I just want to say and this is to all of you. I know I judge your relationships, it's only because I want the very best for my friends. But if Paige, or Toby, or Caleb make you happy then just ignore what I say."

"We do," Hanna, Spencer and I say at the same time.

Spencer clarifies "But we know it comes from a place of love."

"It really does," Alison said heart felt.

I then shout "Come on, let's dance the night away!" I hold my hand out to Spencer who happily take hers, we link hands together. Spencer holds Aria hand, Aria holds Hanna hand and Hanna holds Alison's arms. Together we go charging into the gym, as quickly as five girls wearing high heels possibly could. The five of us head for the dance floor and begin dancing much to the enjoyment of our dates.

* * *

"Alright settle down!" Mr Davidson said through the microphone after the music was cut off.

Mr Davidson said "It's finally that part of the night some of you have been waiting for, the announcement of homecoming King and Queen. Can all the nominees come up onto the stage, please?" Squeezing Paige hand, I make my way up to the stage following behind Caleb and Hanna. Noel falls into step with me and even helps me up the stairs.

"Thank-you," Mr Davidson said before adding "Please welcome Melissa Hastings to the stage to announce the winner," we all clap for Melissa.

Melissa spoke into the microphone "Your homecoming King and Queen are Caleb Rivers and Emily Fields."

"Oh my god!" I heard Hanna shout as she pulls me into a hug. I couldn't believe it, I am homecoming Queen; I never thought that'd happen.

Mr Davidson said "Now for the traditional King and Queen first dance," he made a gesture for us to take the floor.

"Shall we?" Caleb asked me holding his arm out.

"We shall," I say smiling as I take his arm. Caleb and I slowly dance along to 'Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.'

"Hanna's not angry, she really wanted you to win."

"But I wanted her to win," I say to which Caleb shrugs. When Caleb feels a tap on his shoulder, he turns to see Paige standing there.

"May I?" Paige asked. Caleb happily hands me over to Paige to continue dancing while going to dance with Hanna himself.

Paige said "I can't believe I'm dancing with royalty, so much pressure."

"Shut up," I say running my fingers slightly through the back of Paige's hair.

"I'm really glad you asked me to homecoming."

"Me to," I say scratching Paige's neck lightly on accident but it didn't seem to hurt.

Paige sung into my ear "My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch and I believe this is real and don't ever look back." I smiled up at Paige before lightly pecking Paige's lips.

I sung back "I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece and now I'm complete."

* * *

"I had fun tonight," I say turning to face Paige. Paige wanted to make sure I got to my door safely and walked me to the door.

"Best night of my life," Paige agree.

I state "It's going to get better for two reason."

"Which are?" Paige asked curious.

"Yes," I say.

"Yes, what?"

"Paige tonight has been perfect and I want to see where we go. So, yes I'll be your girlfriend."

"Yes," Paige said quietly while fist pumping the air.

"So cute," I breath out.

"What was the second?"

"This," I said stepping forward and smashing our lips together. Paige and I had only peck, we hadn't fall on kissed and that's because I was saving it for this moment.

Pulling back Paige breaths out "Best night of my life."

"Goodbye Paige."

"Goodbye Emily," Paige said pecking my lips a couple of times.

I then requested "Can you send me a text to know you got home safely?"

"Of course Emily, anything for you; remember?"

"I do," I say thinking I hoped to say that one day in the future at a fancy ceremony with all our friends and family. With one last peck to Paige's lips, I turn and walk up to my front door. Standing in the doorway, I watch Paige get back in the car before driving home.

"How was it?" I heard my Dads voice asked.

I asked "Did you wait up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safely." I smile at my Dads words while closing the front door.

Dad asked again "How was your night?"

"Best night of my life," I say walking over to give my Dad a hug."

"I'm glad. What's with the tiara?"

"Shockingly, I won homecoming Queen."

"Your Mum will be proud," Dad said with a chuckle.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emmy?"

"When did you know you loved Mum?"

"Homecoming, we had been dating for a couple of years. But it was our first homecoming dance that I really knew, I loved her. Why do you ask?"

"I think I love Paige."

"That's great Emmy. Love is always good but maybe wait before telling her, girls tend to freak over those things."

"Very true. But I change my statement, I don't think I love her. I know I love her."

"As long as your happy that's all I want for my baby girl. Now, why don't you head upstairs and sleep? You can tell us all about the night in the morning."

"Okay Dad," I say squeezing him tightly before heading up the stairs like he suggested.

* * *

A couple of weeks after homecoming, I walked into the brew with Paige following closely behind me. I didn't have a shift but was here for a reason.

"Hey Max," I say before heading behind through the kitchen door with Paige.

Knocking on the office door, I heard Carla asked "Who is it?"

"Your favourite employee," I say with a smile at Paige.

"Come on in Emily," Carla instructed.

"Oh, you have company," Carla said when she saw I walked in with Paige.

I said "I thought you two should formally meet. Paige this is Carla, Carla this is Paige."

"It's nice to meet you Paige," Carla said standing up to shake Paige's hand.

"Likewise, Emily sings your praises," Paige said making me blush and Carla smile.

Carla asked "Other then introduction, is there another reason you are here on your day off?"

"Yes, I want to bring you this," I say handing over a small stack of photos that Mum had taken and that had been taken at Homecoming.

Carla asked "Did you win homecoming Queen?"

Paige answered "Yep, we are standing with royalty."

"Better watch what I say, hey," Carla said making us laugh.

Carla said "Thanks for these Kiddo."

"Your welcome. Now, we must be going. Spencer invited us to her parents cabin with our other friends, it has a lake; which is beautiful to swim in."

"That's sound amazing. Have a good time, I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Bye Carla," I say.

"It was nice meeting you," Paige offered before we leave the office.

* * *

Standing in front of Paige's car, I say "I am so happy to be with you."

"Likewise Em," Paige said leaning forward to capture my lips with her own.

Pulling back I said "Plenty of time for that at the cabin but we have to get there first."

"I guess you have a point but I'll never get sick of kissing those lips of yours."

"Back at ya, McCullers," I say with a laugh in my voice.

Paige asked "Ready to go?"

"Yes," I say moving to sit in the passengers seat while Paige got into the driving seat. We spent most of the drive up listening to music, singing along to song we knew on the radio and holding hands. I was officially Paige McCullers girlfriend and I love that title just as much as I love her.

The End.


	11. Yes, You Are Worth It

Yes, You Are Worth It

* * *

"Hey guys," I say walking up to their table. The brew was holding an open mic night, a suggestion I had made at a few staff meetings ago. I was working it, as well as opening with song; since it was my suggestion.

"Hey Em," they all said in reply at once.

I asked "Are you alright for drink?" They all quickly nodded their head gesturing to their semi-full cups.

My manager spoke "Thank-you for attending our first open mic night, we hope to have more in the future. For now though, please welcome Emily Fields to the stage." I winked at my friends surprised faces, they didn't know I was going to sing tonight; only knowing I had to work.

Walking up onto stage, I adjust the microphone to allow me to sit and play the guitar "Hey and welcome. This song has spoken, so many volumes to me ever since my break up with my three year girlfriend just last week. I'm still processing everything and this is helping, along with the support of my friends." I do a little head nod to my friends in Hanna, Aria and Spencer; who all smile in return.

* * *

After taking one swallow deep breath, which I released into the microphone; I began to strum the guitar strings lightly.

Emily: "We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain. We jumped never asking why," I shrug my shoulders because I never asked why she was breaking up with me; after three solid years together.

Emily: "We kissed, I fell under your spell. A love no one could deny." At hearing the door open, I looked slightly and was surprised to see Paige standing there. Paige, was girlfriend of three years; who broke up with me only a week ago and gave no reason.

Emily: "Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you." I sung directly to Paige. Even though my heart was hurting, I'd still take her back within a single heartbeat.

Emily: "I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your wall. All you ever did was wreck me, yeah, you, you wreck me." At singing that Paige wrecked me, I felt slow tears roll down my cheek.

Emily: "I put you high up in the sky and now, you're not coming down." I looked up to the roof with a shake of the head.

Emily: "It slowly turned, you let me burn and now, we're ashes on the ground." I looked down at the dirt on the floor and released a small sigh.

Emily: "Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you." My voice broke, struggling to sing while crying but I powered through. Looking up at Paige, who also had tears rolling down her face.

Emily: "I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you." Shocking myself and the audience, I stood up from my seat and moved down from the stage; still singing as I walked towards Paige.

Emily: "I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your wall, all you ever did was wreck me." I sung standing directly in front of Paige, I was amazed that anyone could hear me without a microphone.

Emily: "I came in like a wrecking ball. Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung. Left me crashing in a blazing fall. All you ever did was wreck me, yeah, you, you wreck me." I spoke the words wreck me, trying to highlight my words more.

Emily: "I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in and instead of using force. I guess I should've let you win. I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in, I guess I should've let you win." I shrug thinking I shouldn't of pushed.

Emily: "Don't you ever say I just waled away, I will always want you." Stopping playing guitar, I reached out with right hand to caress Paige's cheek.

Emily: "I came in like a wreaking ball, I never hurt so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever did was wreck me. I came in like a wreaking ball. Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung. Left me crashing in a blazing fall. All you ever did was wreck me. Yeah, you, you wreck me. Yeah, you, you wreck me." I finished the remainder of the song off strongly. I hoped I showed Paige how much this breakup was hurting me, as well as how much I still loved her; despite her breaking up with me. I still wanted for Paige to be my forever girl. I could hear my manager speaking in the background but my focus was only on Paige, I couldn't tell what she was thinking and it was driving me insane.

Paige swallowed deeply before saying "I never meant to start a war. I just didn't know how to let you in or break my walls for you."

"Paige, what's going on?" I asked.

"Can we talk, somewhere private?" Paige said looking around the room.

"Sure thing," I say taking her hand and leading her to the back room that only staff members are allowed in.

* * *

"Here," I said handing Paige a bottle water from the mini fridge, as we both sat down on the sofa.

"Thanks. You always know how to take care of me."

"Always," I say with a small smile.

Paige spoke after take a few sips of water "I shouldn't have broken up with you, I hate myself for doing that."

"It's okay Paige. If you just needed time or space, you just need to ask for that."

"I don't know what I need. My heads been all over the place since Wednesday."

"What happened?" I asked placing a supportive hand on Paige's shoulder.

"After you dropped me home from our swimming date, I walked into my house to find my Mum on the couch crying. My Dad, he is gone; he has left us."

"Oh my, Paige," I say pulling her into my arms.

"That's not even the worst part."

"What else?"

"Apparently he has another family, some blonde hair bimbo; that's half his age and pregnant."

"I am so sorry that this is happening to you," I sooth, running a small hand up and down Paige's arm. I could feel Paige moving to cling onto me tighter and I did my very best to comfort her.

Paige whispered into my shoulder "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Did I blow it between us, by breaking up with you?"

"Paige, I don't get into relationship that easy. You know this, especially after what happened with Alison. So, when I asked you out three years ago, I knew it wasn't going to be all smooth sailing. Especially now, when we have some pretty important future decision to make. So, no Paige you haven't blown it with us."

Paige cut me off with "I thought I had because you didn't fight or even talk to me."

"That's because you looked in pain, I wasn't sure if it was my place anymore to care; whether you wanted me to care. I didn't know where I stood with you, so I thought space was what you needed."

"I always want you to care about me, Emily."

"Good because I couldn't stop, even if I tried."

I then asked "How'd you know I'd be at the brew?"

"Well, you've only talked about this event for a whole month now. Plus, Hanna told me to get my shit together and apologise for being stupid."

"I'm sorry about Hanna, she's just protective."

"It's okay. I'm glad you have people who care about you."

"They just don't like seeing me hurt or upset."

"I'm really sorry Emily."

"It's okay sweetie. Do you want me to drive home?"

"No, can I stay here for a while? I don't want to go home, yet."

"Of course. I can make you a hot chocolate and sit with you."

"Are you sure? Won't your boss be upset?"

"Not if I offer to work every weekend for the next month, all full shifts."

"No Em, don't do that just for me. You hate full weekend shift, it's okay. I can just sit by myself."

"It's fine Paige. You are so worth it."

"I'm not Em."

"You are Paige and we are not debating this, because you will not win."

"Okay but only if your sure."

"I am. Now come on, some of the singers tonight are actually good," I say standing up.

"Emily!" Paige called before I could open the door.

"Yeah sweetie," I say turning around to face her.

Paige stood, walking over to me "I am so lucky to have you in my life, I love you so much."

"I love you too Paige, I will always be here for you no matter what," I say wrapping my arms around her tightly. Pulling back slightly, I look down into Paige eyes and when the moment was right I leant forward to connect my lips with Paige's.

When Paige pulled back from the kiss, I spoke "I really do love you Paige McCullers," all Paige could do in return was smile.

* * *

With that we eventually walked out of the office, I guided Paige to a free table while I went to make her hot chocolate and square everything away with my boss; who was really cool about everything.

"Hey sweetie," I whisper pecking the top of her head before placing the hot chocolate in front of her and sitting down next to her.

"Thank-you. Everything okay with your manager?"

"Yeah, she actually thinks I'm being a very sweet girlfriend."

"You are, I can attest to that."

"Good," I say modestly with a smile. I watched as Paige took her first sip of hot chocolate, instantly smiling at the taste.

Paige stated "Only you can make this good of a hot chocolate."

"I'm glad you like it sweetie." Paige smiled before leaning over to peck my lips. Over Paige's shoulder, I could see the girls watching me closely. Knowing the girls, I mouthed 'it's okay. We are okay and back together.' I received hesitant smiles from the girls but I knew regardless of their own personal thoughts they were happy for me and would be happy for me.

Paige asked "Everything okay?"

"Everything's great," I say pulling my chair closer to Paige, so I could wrap my arm around her. Paige smiled at me and turned to continue watching the open mic night while also drinking her hot chocolate. I sat watching the show, I couldn't help but thinking about my future with Paige and one day calling Paige my wife. I smiled to myself at the idea, that was definitely going to happen.

"Love you," I whispered as I pecked Paige's cheek.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, so here in Australia. I started writing this probably around 4:00am on the 24th of December 2017. And I am now publishing this at 3:00am on the 25th of December. So, I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas. I hope it is a day of celebration and joy, with family or friends. Whether it's snowing or sunny, I hope the day is a good one filled with laughter and merry cheer. I know you haven't heard from me much this year, which I am still sorry for but in the new year; I will true my best to post more stories. Thank-you for reading this one-shot. Merry Christmas One and All ~KJ99!


	12. Happy Christmas Paily

A/N: Hello Everyone, it is that time again. Christmas is upon us once again, I cannot believe it is Christmas already; I'm still in June somewhere. This year had just flown passed. I would like to wish you and your families a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope Christmas is filled with joy, laughter and Christmas cheer. I hope your new years is magical and hopeful for you.

I would also like to thank all of you Paily supporters for sticking with this one-shot based story and for reviewing, your reads and comments mean a lot to me. I really am trying my best to write more one-shots and post them, as soon as they are completed. I'll be the first one to admit, I fell behind and dropped the ball this year. Which I am very sorry for, I am going to try even more in the coming new year but I don't know what's going to happen with me next year.

This one-shot is like what I did last year, it genetic. So, all my one-shots stories I do for Emison, Paily, Hannily, Emria and Spemily are all getting the same story. However, this year I have changed a few details; which is why a few stories will be shorter than others. But, I do hope you like these Christmas one-shots, I've just spent the last three hours writing and correcting them, I hope the names are all right in each one-shot. Apologise in advance if they aren't, I am very tired.

Merry Christmas Everyone and Happy New Year From Yours Truly, ~KJ99!

* * *

Happy Christmas Paily

* * *

"Emily, what are we doing out here?" Paige asked. It was currently two days before Christmas, which I wouldn't get to spend with Paige. So, we were out celebrating our own Christmas, together before returning to our families.

Walking across the High school grass, I say "I don't know if you remember but this is the exact spot we met," I stop right in the middle.

Paige smiled "You had just fallen off your bike, no one was rushing over and so I did."

"Yep," I say nodding while smiling.

"You always get nostalgic around the holiday, it's so cute," Paige rubbed hand her lightly up and down my shoulder.

"I can't help it. Every day with you, I make a new memory and I cherish it."

"You big softy," Paige said scoffing lightly. Paige and I had been dating for four year, it had been an instant connection; ever since we met that day I fell off my bike on the first day of high school. In the fall, Paige and I were leaving for Berkeley University. We saw each other in our own futures and we wanted to keep it that way, so Berkeley was the right choice in the end. We would both be swimming, I would be studying sports phycology and Paige would be studying English.

"Paige, we have spent the last four years together and we are about spend another four years together. But really I want to spend not just the next four years together, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, with that being said. Would you Paige Lindsey McCullers make me the happiest women alive in becoming my wife?" As I asked the big questioned I dropped down onto one knee and present Paige with a blue incrusted diamond ring.

"Yes, Emily. Yes!" Paige shouted pulling me back up into her arms. Wrapping my arms around Paige as I felt tears roll down my cheek. I couldn't believe she actually said yes, it was my biggest dream for her to say yes.

"She said yes!" I shout stepping back throwing my arms up in celebration. Taking Paige's hand in mine, I carefully slide the ring down her finger and made it official.

I asked looking at Paige "Do you know what this makes me feel like doing?"

"Having sex?"

"Yes but also like singing."

"Oh please do, I love your singing voice," Paige encouraged excited.

Clearing my throat "Here goes nothing," I say getting the tune into my head.

Emily: "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring. Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has begun." I wink at Paige acknowledging this is Paige's favourite Christmas song.

Emily: "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time. Dancin' and prancin' in jingle bell square, in the frosty air." Jumping so I was sideways from Paige, I began acting like I was twirling a rope above my head while wiggling my hips around.

Emily: "What a bright time, it's the right time to rock the night away. Jingle bell time is a swell time, to go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh." Paige laughed when I bent a little to twerk, it wasn't exactly the right music but it made Paige smile and that was the point.

Emily: "Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet. Jingle around the clock, mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet. That's the jingle bell rock, that's the jingle bell rock." I finished with a small shimmy of my hips. Turning to look at Paige, who instantly made her way over to me and connected our lips for a kiss. I was more than happy to finally be kissing Paige tonight, it felt good and it felt right as always.

Paige pulled back from the kiss, a little breathless she whispers "I love you so much Emily."

"I love you too, Paige so damm much. I can't wait to call you my wife."

"Back at you Em."

"Merry Christmas Paige, I hope this is the best one yet."

"It already is with this on my finger," Paige wiggled the ring around.

"Well Beyoncé did say 'cause if you like it, than you should have put a ring on it.' So, I more than like you. I love you and I anted to put a ring on that finger."

"You say the sweetest things in the cutest Emily way possibly."

"Why-Thank-You, Thank-you very much," I say smiling down at Paige.

With a sigh, I state "I should probably get you home. You have a long day tomorrow."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep, I'm too excited."

"Look at this way, one more night of sleep is one more night closer to our wedding."

"Hey, that was clever."

"You, Paige are amazing and I am so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know what I would've done if you said, no."

"Well don't think about that because it won't ever happen. I love you Emily and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be your wife."

"Cool," I say acknowledging Paige's words with a simple word and side smile.'

"Beautifully said Emily, I just know you put a lot of thought into your responds."

"Sorry," I say feeling bad.

"No, it's okay. I know you like using one word to describe things in the moment, that's what makes you so unique and special to me."

"Love you Paige."

"Love you Emily," Paige replied. Looping my arm up with Paige's, I began guiding us slowly back to the car; not wanting this night to ever end.

"She said yes!" I shout scaring Paige but making her smile at my happiness of our engagement.

The End.


	13. Daughter's Eye and Falling In Love

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Welcome to my first Paily One-Shot of the year and hopefully it won't be the last. I am going to try my very best to keep posting as many one-shots for Paily as I can.

So, over the passed week I have been watching old but new episodes/scenes from a show called All My Children. I think I have almost watched all scenes with Bianca in them. Bianca is my favourite character on AMC, I hate what they did to her romantic life, giving her someone and then having them cheat or killed off. Anyway, my point is, I set myself another challenge which was to write a story inspired by AMC for all my one-shot stories. This challenge took a few days but today, I finally finished it; which I am quite proud of.

Please enjoy this latest One-Shot of Paily ~KJ99

* * *

Daughter's Eyes and Falling In Love

* * *

"Mummy, Mummy, can we sing our bedtime song please?" My three year old daughter asked running into the living room.

"But, it's not bedtime. You don't want to go to sleep, yet? There's still plenty of time to play outside."

Mia replied with "I know but it makes me feel happy."

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked lifting her up onto the couch next to me.

"Nothing Mummy, I just want to hear your singing voice."

"I'm glad someone likes my voice."

"Please Mummy," Mia repeated giving me her puppy-eyed look.

"Alright, my sweet baby-girl," I said kissing the top of her head as she moved to rest into my side.

Emily: "In my daughter's eyes I am a hero, I am strong and wise and I know no fear. But the truth is plain to see, she was sent to rescue me. I see who I wanna be in my daughter's eyes." As I softly sung into Mia's ear, I remembered the process of Paige getting pregnant. The day we found out she was pregnant, that was the happiest day of our lives.

Emily: "In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal. Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace. This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak. I find reason to believe in my daughter's eyes." Paige's mood swing where between cuteness to plain scary and mean. Then her demands for pickles and peanut butter, that one time I laughed was a very stupid idea. I slept on the couch for close to a week and only got back into our bed because Paige's missed my warmth.

Emily: "And when she wraps her hand around my finger, oh it puts a smile in my heart. Everything becomes a little clearer, I realise what life is all about." I smiled when Mia wrapped her little hand around my pointing finger, she always did when I sung it because she knew how happy that made me. I remember the first time I heard her heartbeat through the ultrasound machine. I swear my heart connect with hers the minute that sound echo in the room.

Emily: "It's hanging on when you heart has had enough. It's giving more when you feel like giving up. I've seen the light, it's in my daughter's eyes." When Paige gave birth it was a rollercoaster of pain in my hand but nothing I was experiencing was close to what Paige was going through. But then when I heard that first cry, my heart just completely melted.

Emily: "In my daughter's eyes I can see the future. A reflection of who I am and what will be. Through she'll grow and someday leave, maybe raise a family. When I'm gone I hope you see how happy she made me, for I'll be there in my daughter's eyes." Finishing the song, I held tighter onto my little Mia.

"Yay!" Mia shouts when I finish the song.

"I love you Mummy."

"I love you too sweetie," I replied placing another peck upon Mia's head.

At hearing the door close, Mia squirmed to get off the couch and shout "Mum's home, Mum's home!"

"Go get her," I say laughing at her cuteness.

From the couch, I heard Paige say "Hi Pumpkin. I just love meeting you at the door, after I've finished working."

"Mummy sung me our song."

"Did she? I'm sorry I missed it."

"Maybe, she'll do it again?" Mia questioned.

"How about a duet?" I suggested standing against the duet.

"Mum voice not good," Mia answered. Paige gasping made me laugh.

"Hi," I say pecking Paige's lips.

"Hi," Paige replied.

"How was work?" I asked leading the two back into the living room.

"It was good. Natalie has come so far with her stroke rate, it's almost there and ready for comps next month."

"That's really good. No one injured, yet?"

"Nope, this is definitely going to be our year."

"I'm glad," I say stroking hair out of Paige's eyes. I was happy Paige was able to find a job she really loved doing and that involved our shared passion in swimming.

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetie," I say giving Mia my fall attention.

"That sound, why is it our song?"

"Well, when your Mum told me she was pregnant it was playing on the TV. I was watching my favourite show."

All my children," Paige said with a smile.

"Exactly but it was in that moment when your Mum told me, you were on your way. I've been attached to that song ever since. I use to sing it to your Mum's belly all the time while you were growing inside."

"Cool," Mia said slipping off the couch and going to her toy box.

"We are so lucky to have a cool kid," Paige said as she moved to lay her head in my lap.

"Most definitely," I agreed as I run my fingers through Paige's hair.

I say looking into Paige's eyes "I had my appointment today with the doctor."

"What did he say?"

"If we really want to go through with this we can. In just a little over a year we could have another baby."

"That's amazing Em. So, big question do you still want another kid?"

"Yes. I want to experience everything you experienced with Mia and we were both only child's, it wasn't fun growing up. I want Mia to have a little sister or brother, someone who she can share a bond with like no other. I've seen that bond between Spencer and Melissa."

"Are they really the perfect examples? Did they hate each other until after college?"

"That maybe so but when it came right to it, Melissa was there for Spencer and it was vice versa. Sibling offer something that no one else can, it's a special and unique bond."

"Alright. Now we have to ask our princess," Paige said looking over at Mia who was currently colouring.

"Pumpkin, can you come here a minute?" Paige asked sitting up.

"Alright," Mia answered in a Paige like voice. I watched Mia put her crayon down and walk back over to us. Paige picked Mia up to sit on her lap.

Paige asked "Mia, your Mummy and I have been talking about changing our family for the last few months to years."

"How?" Mia asked innocent and cute.

"Well, how would you feel about having a baby sister or a baby brother?" I asked nervous, the last time I was this nervous I was down on one knee proposing to teary-eyed Paige.

"That seems cool."

"Really?" Paige asked worried.

"Yeah, it'd be cool to have someone else to play with and someone my height. Mummy's too tall for slides."

"Is that right?" I asked to which I received a nod of the head.

Paige said "Then it's settle we are going to have another baby." As I looked at Paige I could see tears close to forming in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

"I have some news," I say on a shaky breath.

"What?" Paige and Mia asked.

"Please don't be mad at me, but I knew how you both would feel about another baby. So, I went through with the process today. I won't know until next week if it's taken but because I'm young and healthy, there's a good chance it has taken."

Paige questioned "Wait, so you. I mean there's. There might be a little person growing inside of you?"

"Yeah," I say enjoying Paige's reaction. Looking down at Mia who removed herself from Paige's arms and crawled over to where I had been sitting on the couch.

Mia placed a tiny hand on my stomach and said "Hi, my names Mia Hanna McCullers-Fields. I am your older sister, I hope you like me. We are going to have so much fun together because Mummy said so, and she's normally always right."

Mia asked looking at me "Can I go back to colouring?"

"Of course," I answer watching her slip off the couch and return to colour.

Paige said breathless "I can't believe you might be pregnant with our child. This is incredibly. Thank-you for loving me, I am the luckiest girl in the world to have you in my life and that this is my life."

"I love you so much Paige and I just want to make you happy."

"Every day you make me happy."

"Good," I whisper leaning over to peck her lips.

As I stand up Paige asked "Where are you going?"

"Dinner won't make itself, it's taco night."

"Yes!" Mia shouted in excitement of dinner.

Paige asked "Can I help with anything?"

"That's sweet but you are forgetting your kitchen ban you promised when we took vows."

"Come on, I can cook."

"Paige, you gave me food poisoning on our first date. I love you but you can not cook."

"Mummy's right Mum," Mia said to which Paige's lovingly glared at her.

I said "Don't worry babe, I like cooking for you."

"Thank-you," Paige said smiling over at me. With one last smiling glance, I left the living room for the kitchen. Before I even thought about cooking, I sent a group text to my closest family and friends stating 'baby on board.'

With my hand rest comfortably on my belly, I whisper sung "Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you." I smiled at the thought of my baby kicking right now; however we have no idea if I am actually pregnant but I feel like I am.

Emily: "Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too for I can't help falling in love with you."

Paige: "Live a river flows surely to the sea," I looked up in surprise when I heard Paige starting to sing. I smiled when I saw her holding Mia in her arms as they looked directly at me.

Paige: "Darling so it goes, some thing are meant to be." Paige walked over to me with Mia. While placing Mia on her feet, Paige crouched on her knees and continue to sing towards my belly.

Paige: "Take my hand, take my whole life too." I inhaled deeply when Paige placed her hand upon my belly.

Paige: "For I can't help falling in love with you." I was unsure as to whether Paige was singing to the baby or too me because she was just staring up.

Mia: "For I can't help falling in love with you." Mia spoke the words as her own hand came to rest upon Paige's, it was the sweetest moment I had ever experienced with my girls.

"My girlfriends," I breath out pulling Paige to her feet and hugging her tightly.

"What about me?" Mia questioned.

"Sorry," Paige said picking Mia up again.

"I love you Mummy."

"I love you to sweetie," I say leaning forward to place a kiss upon her cheek.

"I love you to Mum."

"I love you to Pumpkin," like I had Paige placed a kiss on Mia's cheek.

"My girls," I breath out again pulling them both in for a tighter and longer hug. This new baby was going to feel so loved and welcomed into this family because that's how I felt every day. I loved this family, I had created and been so lucky to enter. It all started way back in sophomore year of high school when I joined the swimming team and meet the girl I was going to marry. Of course I had no idea at the time, she was just a fellow swimmer, fellow student. But little did I know, she would one day be my first love, be my wife, be the mother of my children and give me my second and third loves.

"I love you so much Paige," I whispered into Paige's ear as we continue to stand in the middle of the kitchen hugging like we hadn't for years.

The End.

* * *

A/N:

Song Reference List:

In My Daughter's Eyes by Martha McBride

Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley

Would someone be able to tell me if you like these one-shot when I use a song in them. I fell I like I've over down it but I really like putting songs into them. So, it would be helpful to have someone else opinion. Thank-you for reading, I'll see you next time ~KJ99


	14. Some Intentions Need Help Fixing

Some Intentions Need Help Fixing

* * *

It was a Thursday surprisingly sunny afternoon, I was sitting on the grass with my best friend Alison, Aria, Hanna and Spencer. We had all been friend since the sixth grade, after being paired up for a project. It was amazing that five people could all be so different but yet get along so well, I mean like any friend group we had our disagreement and arguments. However, at the end of the day we knew we were there for each other.

Our friendship had only been tested over a year ago now, when the biggest secret I have held in my life was outed to the entire school. Someone had founded out I was gay and posted it all over school, I couldn't deny it any longer. It hurt too much and after doing so, I run from the school crying because no one was sticking up for me.

I thought the girls were turning their backs on me, when really they were just in shock. It's no excuse but I could understand hearing someone they are close with is gay and they didn't even know. I explained I was scared about my parents finding out, especially with the military side of things. It was Hanna who stated that they aren't my parents, that they loved me and didn't care who I date as long as I was safe and happy.

My being gay had spread around town, so it hadn't been long until my Mum overheard the news while shopping. She had stormed into my room just as Alison was hugging me. The next thing I knew I was packing a bag and going to live with Hanna and her Mum Ashley. I thought things at school would be bad, it took a lot encouragement from my friend to even attend school the following day.

What surprised me was no one seemed to care, I was just Emily who happened to be gay. That didn't change anything for them, or that's what Paige McCullers told me. The girl who I co-captained the swim team with and at the time my soon to be girlfriend. It had only taken two months for Paige and I to develop something more than friendship or co-captainship. Things had been going good until Paige refused to tell her parents about me or be out with me in public.

"How are things with Paige?" I heard Aria ask breaking me from my thoughts.

"Uh we've texted a little last night but not in person, not since the fight."

Hanna asked "Why doesn't she want to tell her parents?"

I replied with "In case the same thing that happened with my parents happens to her."

"But not all parents are like that," Spencer said.

"You don't really know what your parents are going to do, hence why so many kids stay in the closet until it's finally too painful not to."

"They just come out when it's too hard," Alison questioned.

I replied with "Some do but a lot also, uh kill themselves."

"Just for being gay?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, uh for some kids it's too shameful, like being gay can be a disease for them and it's one that can't be cured. It's their own personal cancer," I say taking a moment to think of all the kids the worlds lost because being gay wasn't accepted.

Aria asked almost scared "Were you one of those kids? Did you ever think about ending it?"

Taking a deep breath, I look up saying "That's a loaded question. I, uh umm...didn't not think about it. I wasn't in that much of dark place to consider ending my life but the thought had crossed my mind."

"What happened to stop it from going further?" Spencer asked.

Looking directly at Hanna, I say "Hanna called asking if I wanted to go to the mall with her, she needed help picking out a birthday present for Caleb. She thought because I had part guy brain, I might know what he wanted."

"I remember that day, you seemed fine," Hanna spoke up.

I responded with "When your a kid who is gay, you tend to be pretty good at hiding things or keeping secrets."

"Wow, things got real," Alison said sitting up straight.

I speak up "I'm okay now though, my therapist thought I should've told you along time ago but it never seemed like the right time."

"Therapist?" Aria questioned.

Hanna answered "My Mum made her see one after moving in with us, I just didn't know you were still seeing her."

"Every Tuesday at 1:00pm," I say with a shrug.

Alison spoke "I thought you were doing extra swim practice then."

"I lied, I'm sorry. I just sometimes need an hour where it's just me and my thoughts alone."

"It's fine Emily, we understand and I'm glad you're okay now," Spencer said wrapping her arm around me from the side.

"Thanks Spencer," I say pecking her cheek quickly. Just as Alison went to say something, the sound of light music began to play. Confused by the sound of music, we all looked around the courtyard until we saw Paige standing on a table wearing the same blue suit she wore to homecoming last year. In the background I saw Caleb holding a boom box, which is were the music was coming from. Pushing myself to my feet, I walk all the way over the table until I'm standing looking up at Paige.

I go to speak, when Paige cuts in "Just listen, okay?"

"Okay," I answer with a nod.

Paige: "What have I done? I wish I could run away from this ship going under. Just trying to help, hurt everyone else now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders." As Paige sung I was amazed at beautiful soft soothing voice she held, I had known Paige could sing but this was my first time witnessing it.

Paige: "What can you do when your good isn't good enough and all that you touch tumbles down? Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things. I just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?" I didn't understand what message Paige was trying to give off by singing this song. Her good is good enough for me, I love her.

Paige: "Can I start again with my faith shaken? Cause I can't go back and undo this, I just have to stay and face my mistakes. But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this." Paige took a step down from the table and stood on the seat. I chanced a look around and saw everyone in the courtyard had moved to watch, even people in the hallways inside stopped too watch what was going on.

Paige: "What can you do when your good isn't good enough and all you touch tumbles down. Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things. I just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?" Looking into Paige's eyes I could see hurt, fear and sadness in them which I still didn't understand.

Paige: "So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air and accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair." I watched as Paige did throw her fist up in the air before bringing them down and continuing to sing.

Paige: "Yeah, I'll send out a wish. Yeah, I'll send up a prayer and finally someone will see how much I care."

Paige: "What can you do when your good isn't good enough? And all that you touch tumbles down? Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things. I just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right? To get it right?" Paige spoke the last four words of the song almost as a question, asking me how to get it right. I didn't understand why she was asking because I thought Paige had gotten everything right so far, I was the one in the wrong. I should know better then anyone not to pressure anyone to come out, that it's their thing to do in their own time.

When I went to speak Paige placed a finger to her lips before speaking herself "I told my parents last night," I couldn't help that my chin dropped in shock of Paige's announcement.

Paige continued "I was scared to tell them Em, it wasn't because I didn't love you or didn't think you were not worth meeting them; I know that's what you thought. It's not true, you are worth introducing them to. I'm sorry it took so long for me to do this, but I finally told them and they can't wait to meet the girl their daughter is in love with."

"Your in love with me?" I asked while pointing at myself.

"You better believe it, I don't care who knows it. I AM IN LOVE WITH EMILY! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU EMILY!"

With a little help from Paige, I stood up on the sit bench with her and shouted "I AM IN LOVE WITH PAIGE MCCULLERS! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU PAIGE MCCULLERS!" After my declare of love for Paige, she pulled me in for a kiss. A long and beautiful kiss, which had everyone cheering for.

Pulling back from Paige, I asked "Why did you sing that song? I don't understand."

Paige smiled and answered "Because it's your favourite song from the show, I know you claim Don't Stop Believin' is your favourite but the amount of times I've walked in on you singing Get It Right, proves it's your favourite song."

"You really do know me," I say amazed.

"Yep," Paige answered simply before pulling me back into another kiss. Everything else that needed to happened after this could wait because for now I was enjoying kissing the girl of my dream and the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life loving.

The End.


End file.
